SHIELD Academy for a Kent
by CleanWriter1987
Summary: I own nothing. This is my take on what happens to Clark after Alicia's death in Season 3. This is a Crossover Romance between Clark Kent, and Natasha Romanoff. Other Character Appearance's are made from Smallville/Agents of S.H.E.L.D/Avengers. If you review please keep it clean. Disrespect, or swearing will result in immediate blocking. I'm called CleanWritier for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER 1 ~ INTERROGATION, AND AN OFFER**_

Clark Kent sat in the interrogation room of what he assumed was an underground army base, and gritted his teeth. Lois had made a call to her father after he'd lost it, and he'd been taken into custody by an unmarked SWAT team, or so he thought. He sat handcuffed to a steel chair. In front of him was a steel table, where another chair identical to his own though unoccupied at the moment, and just behind it lay a glass two way mirrored door. Four hours had passed as e sat there waiting for whatever was to come, and with each passing hour his weariness of his situation grew. These people had no idea who, or what they were dealing with. They may have thought they had brought him here, when in truth he chose to come. If he'd wanted to he could easily break through his restraints like tissue paper, and be out of there before they could so much as blink. But that wasn't what was needed at this point, for if he chose to reveal his true nature then he'd put everyone, and everything he cared about. So for now he'd humor these people as long as it suited his purpose too. Glancing up at the camera he growled.

"Any day now would be nice!"

Then quite suddenly the door in front of him opened, and a short middle aged man walked in. He wore a business suit that made his appearance look as though he'd just came out of a meeting with the president himself. He smiled apologetically at the Clark.

"My apologies Mr. Kent for the long wait. Can I get you anything? Water? Juice? Maybe an apple?"

Clark looked sideways at the older man, and raised his shoulders slightly.

"And just how do you propose I enjoy them with my hands cuffed, hm? I'll pass."

"Suit yourself. I may have offered to take those handcuffs off you, but not with that attitude." Clark rolled his eyes as the older man smiled. "Right then let's get down to business, shall we?"

"Do I have a choice...?"

"Not really. So...Timothy Westcott of Smallville, meteor infected mutant, and was able to turn to moving dust at will up until recently. According to the reports I've read he sustained very serious injuries that disabled his mutant abilities for life. Injuries I might also add that were administered by you. In short you nearly killed him Mr. Kent, Why?"

"He wanted my girlfriend...Alicia-" He broke off as he spoke her name, and tears ran down his cheeks. The other man's heart went out to him. He understood what loss felt like. He stretched out a hand, and rest it on his shoulder. "It's okay son, you don't have to-" Clark shook him off, and glared up at him. "He wanted her to take the wrap for nearly killing two innocent people. People I knew, and when she refused to go along with his sadistic plan he killed her. He killed the woman I loved! So forgive me if you're justice system just wasn't good enough for me at the time!"

The other man smiled softly, but didn't respond otherwise.

"I know you probably think I'm some kind of psycho, but I'm not. I just did what anyone else would have done in that situation."

"Which was fracturing his larynx permanently, breaking his arms, legs, while crushing several ribs, and not to mention putting him in a comma. I think that's over doing it just a little bit, don't you?"

Clark shrugged. "Well..."

"It's a good thing General Lane's daughter stopped you by called us when she did. As for what you're going through I can relate sort of. I was killed, and brought back. But for safety reasons which are classified the woman I loved and the rest of the world have to think I am dead. So believe me I understand loss."

"So, you got a name, or do I call you John Doe?"

"Funny, But no. Phil Colson."

"So Doctor Phil, now that you've psychoanalyzed me care to explain why am I here?"

"Keep it up, and I'll have you looking a lot worse for wear than you are now."

"I'd like to see you try..."

"I'm afraid that would be wasting both your time, and mine. Besides I've got better things to do than trade insults with a kid. "

"I'm sure you do Doc-."

"Okay let's get one thing straight! This bad boy routine may fly with others but it doesn't' fly with me! So from this point on you will address me as Colson, and nothing else. Any more cocky remarks...Well let's just say I'll ship your carcass out of here, and have you put in solitary confinement for the rest of your natural life. Understand?!"

"Whatever you say, Colson."

"Right then, Now you're probably wondering why you're not rotting in a cell, or in a padded room at Belle Reeve?" He asked, and Clark nodded. "Well if you keep up your smart you could still go there. In fact some people think you should."

"But you think differently."

"Yes. I think that you're capable achieving great things. You just need someone to teach you the proper discipline."

"Oh, and who would that be, you? Yea right...Not happening. Just who are you anyway? FBI, or CIA?"

"Neither. Remember the alien invasion attempt in New York City a few months back?"

"Uh yea, Who doesn't. Captain America's team of Avengers sent them packing. But if you're telling me you're one of them than they must be scrapped the bottom of the man-hall barrel."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't any of that hear that."

"Go ahead, won't change the fact."

"Perhaps. But anyway, I work for the organization the Avengers answer too. SHIELD. Our job is to protect the world from threats that local, and federal agencies are ill equipped to handle. Now what I can offer you is a chance to make the world a better place...a chance to be a part of something bigger. Or you can rot in a cell for however long they decide to put you in there. But just know that when I walk, this deal goes with me. Are we clear?"

Clark sat there in silence for a moment considering his options. This was a big step for him, and if he didn't choose carefully things could go really wrong. To go with him could mean exposing himself to the not only a government agency, but quite possibly the world. It also meant putting his family in danger, or perhaps imprisoned for harboring an alien. However if he didn't take the offer the meteor freaks in Belle Reeve could kill, or worse send someone to kill his friends, and family while he was locked up. It was a difficult choice to be sure. After giving it some thought he made up his mind, and looked Colson directly in the eye. "I think that to be trained as an agent, and maybe even an avenger could be very beneficial for me as opposed to rotting in a cell."

Colson nodded. "A mature answer good. Then-"

Clark cut him off. "But only provided certain terms are met."

The older man raised an eyebrow at him. He was in no position to talk about conditions; still it might be good to at least hear him out. "Such as."

"First no actions are taken against my family, or friends ever in any situation for any reason at all."

"Done, and if I were in your place I'd want the same for my loved ones."

"I'm sure. Next I get to go home every weekend. My father still has a farm to run, and needs my help."

"We could send some of our people to do that work for you, undercover of course."

"Colson, if you want me on your team, than this is how I need it done. He took a deep breath. "Please?"

Colson nodded. "I don't think that it should be a problem, next?"

"My family, and friends are to know nothing of what's transpired here, or what I am doing unless I say. I can't put them in any danger"

Colson nodded again in understanding. "As far as they're concerned you took a plea bargain, and got sent to a boarding school for troubled kids."

"Also they must be under SHIELD'S protection without them knowing."

"You have my word, anything else?"

Just one more thing. If you go back on your word, or if anyone else who knows of our arrangement so much as take a step near my family to get to me, rest assured you won't have time to regret it because I'll bury you both alive, Clear?"

"Totally."

"Good, I'm leaving now."

And just like that Clark broke free of his restraints, stood, and went to the door. As he approached the door Colson spoke stopping him in his tracks "You'll need to report to Captain Rogers first thing Monday morning at 0600. He'll be handling the first stage of your training til we had you over to Agent Romanoff for stage two. Till such time you may resume your normal routine of life."

Clark looked from Colson to the door, and smiled. He then slammed his fist through the door shattering it into a million pieces before turning back to Colson who'd drew his gun, and was pointing it at him. Clark looked from Colson to the gun, then back again. He smirked at the older man, and in one fluid motion grabbed Colson's gun faster than the eye could follow. He held it in front of Colson, and crushed it with is bare hand.

Colson stared at Clark in shock as he dropped what was his weapon on the floor. Clark spoke in a very serious tone. "Remember our arrangement, because that lil display was just a preview of what I'm really capable of." Colson just nodded still shaken by what he'd seen. And without another word Clark turned on his heel, and swaggered out laughing as he went.

After he'd left Colson got out his phone, and put it to his ear as made a call. "Hill, get me Director Fury on the line now!" He paced while he was being transferred, and thought about what he'd just seen. The only other person he knew that was that fast or strong was his childhood hero Steve Rogers alias Captain America. To have Kent on the team could be a good thing as long as he played by the rules, but if he went rogue...His thoughts were broke by a voice on the other end of the line.

"What is it Colson?"

"Director Fury, I think we might have a potential problem."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**SHIELD ACADEMY, A month later.**_

"Welcome to advanced tactics and training. You are here because you all supposedly excelled in the beginners class taught by Captain Rogers. I say supposedly because I don't give care what he thought about your skills. As of right now, you are nothing. Whether or not you stay that way in both my eyes and the eyes of SHIELD will depend on the next four months. So I guess what I should really say is welcome to your worst nightmare ladies, and gentlemen. Now let's see if you survive the experience."

Natasha Romanoff looked over at the faces of the new group, once again wondering why she did this every year. She was Fury's number one, the best agent SHIELD had and the most dangerous assassin in the entire world with a thousand other things she could be doing. Yet here she was teaching some second rate novices to be spies. Oh it wouldn't be so bad, if weren't for the fact that not a single person usually cared about what she was teaching.

Instead, she was always end up looking like a piece of meat to the men, and the women tried giving her the death glare. It was actually pathetic as she had been given worse death glares by her dog Jasmine. Besides, it wasn't like she had any thoughts about "stealing away" one of the recruits as it were. For one, they were recruits but even more importantly they lacked any real backbone, they lacked the will and ability to do what was necessary to get the job done, and they lacked the killer instinct that made one a top agent of SHIELD.

Oh, there were some who were top agents, but they were few and far between. Colson was one such agent. He may temper his instincts with compassion, but when push came to shove he would do whatever it took to accomplish the objective. Clint Barton was another. Hawkeye was cold, ruthless, the consummate professional. The last aside from Director Fury and Maria Hill was Grant Ward.

The newly minted specialist was the best pupil she had ever had, taking in her lessons like a sponge took in water. He was also far too much like a brother to consider anything else. The same was true with Barton. So Natasha Romanoff was alone, partly because earning her respect never mind her trust was next to impossible. And partly because of the simple fact that no one had met her standards. No one was a real man of honor, or gentleman.

"What do we get if we survive? A lap dan-" He never got a chance to finish, One minute he was standing there with a wicked grin on his face, and the next he was sprawled on the floor with another man's foot at his throat.

"We get to do what we signed up for. Now if you all can get your tongues off the floor perhaps I won't send the lot of out of here in your own individual body cast. Show some respect for the lady,or you'll answer to me got it?!"

The other man snarled at him.""You ain't heard the last of this, Hero!"

He stared his nose down at Clark, and back away. One of the other men patted the man on the shoulder. "Atta boy Pike, Teach zhe runt es place."

Pike turned to face Clark once more. "Watch yourself kid. I got a list, and you just got bumped to the top."

Clark stood his ground glaring at them, and was about to say something when a voice shouted out. "ENOUGH! Both of you back in line, NOW!" They both backed down. When Clark turned his gaze on his trainer again he softened inside, and she fought the urge to stay calm as his blue eyes met hers. The smile he gave her was warm, and kind and she felt her cheeks flush a little.

"My apologies for the interruption ma'am. I just figured they could do with some manners." He turned his gaze on the others. "Plus it would be all of our best interest if we all acted are age, instead of our shoe size. Wouldn't you agree?" They other men nodded half in agreement, and half in fear. He smiled before turning back to face her.

The young man stared at her in a different way than the others. It was as though he saw for what she was. A person and not a challenge in bed. It was refreshing, and she almost wished she wasn't here as his trainer, but something more. But that was only wishful thinking, Se had a job to do, and it was best that she do it without distractions floating around in her head. So rather than say "thank you" she just nodded before motioning for him to let the other man up.

"Alright everyone, let's begin. For starters I need to see how much you know. However, if it's anything close to what your friend on the floor knew than I can promise you will hate me by the end of the lesson."

Her tone told Clark that she wouldn't mind their hatred in the slightest. In fact, she may have welcomed it.

"Well? Are you all going to stand there, or is someone going to-"

Her words were cut off as Clark attacked, and attempted to body slam her to the ground. Outwardly her expression remained blank, but inwardly she was smirking. The boy at least remembered the basics of his training. He had let her talk, and attempted to use that to his advantage. Against most average opponents it would have worked. Most people would be unable to effectively split their focus, and as a result would find themselves beaten, assuming they were still alive. However, Natasha Romanoff wasn't just any average opponent. She was a trained assassin. She was the Black Widow, and as a result there was only one way this combat was going to end. And it did. Two minutes later with Clark on his back, and Natasha's heel was pressing against his throat. The men in the room laughed at this, and a few of the women snickered. Two women in particular took special notice.

The more attractive of the pair a brunette spoke to her friend. "With moves like that I'd love to get my hooks in him."

The other girl who was apparently the leader of the pair spoke in authoritative voice. "Not a chance girlfriend he's mine, take brainless Pike if you want, but this man is MINE."

They turned they're attention back to they're trainer who was smiling down at the handsome boy.

"Very good, you catch on pretty fast for a kid."

She didn't say another word. Just removed her boot from his throat before gesturing for the next recruit to come forward.

Three hours had passed, and by this time there were several moans, and groans from all the recruits say for the young man who defended her honor, never once did he let weakness show. He simply stood, and took on his next opponent. She was impressed. Natasha stood in front of them once again, shaking her head.

"Pathetic. Absolutely pathetic. None of you would last more than a minute in a fight, if you even lasted that long. Now I expect that by tomorrow all of you will at least remember the basics. Otherwise you will regret it. Dismissed."

They turned to leave, and Clark rubbed his sore neck as he started to walk out. A voice behind him stopped him in his tracks.

"Hold on a minute young man. You are not dismissed." Clark turned, and strode back to where Agent Romanoff stood. The others walked out leaving them completely alone. The silence that followed was deafening. After what seemed like an eternity the senior officer of the pair broke spoke. "You interfered with my lesson, why?"

"I already explained my reasons Miss Romanoff. If you have a problem with them, then by all means do whatever you feel is necessary. However, I'm here to learn, not to watch my instructor get ogled at by men who are thinking with the wrong body part. You aren't eye candy ma'am, and I wasn't going to let them treat you like it. Guys like that don't belong here."

"And you Mr..."

"Kent. Clark Kent."

"Do you belong here Mr. Kent?"

"I won't even dignify that question with a response simply because I know it wouldn't matter to you what I say. I mean no disrespect ma'am, but your my superior, and you know as well as I do that words are meaningless unless you take the action needed to back them up."

"Too true. I must say it's refreshing to meet someone who shows me respect, and actually understands that. But tell me this...why do you want to join SHIELD?"

He hesitated, but didn't look away from her beautifully green eyes. He felt that if he looked at them too long he might lose himself in them. He shook himself from such thinking, and blinked a few times before speaking again. He chose his words with caution unsure if he should trust her with the full truth.

"I didn't at first...I don't know if you've seen my file, but it was either join SHIELD, or go to jail for nearly killing guy. To be quite honest, I'm still not sure if I want too. But regardless of my opinion on the matter the choice has been made. So If I'm to be joining SHIELD, then I'm going to do the best I can. Anything less is unacceptable."

Natasha looked into his eyes, and saw that though he was speaking the truth he was hiding something, and she wanted to know what that something was. Though she felt it best not pursue right now, after all he barely knew her, and although she could order him to tell her found herself wanting him to trust her first. He felt as though an invisible force was drawing her to him, which was odd because she rarely felt anything for anyone she just met. She wondered what the feeling might be.."Love?" "As absurd as it seems it's was possible." She thought to herself. Only time would tell he would be the man that she could be completely open too. His voice broke through her thoughts.

"If there's nothing else ma'am I'll-"

"There is. Be at this location at 23:00 tomorrow, and don't be late." She told him, handing him a enclosed envelope. He nodded once before walking toward the door. He was certain it was a trap, but then he also had a gut feeling he'd survive it. It's not like they knew any of his weaknesses, and if they did...well that wasn't an option he was willing to consider just yet. A loud voice from behind him broke through his thoughts, and he turned to see Director Nick Fury standing beside Agent Romanoff.

"Welcome to SHIELD Academy Mr. Kent." He inclined his head first to the Director, and then to Natasha. His gaze held hers for a moment, before the director coughed loudly causing him to blush, turn, and walk out.

**_Back in the training room..._**

As the doors opened, and shut behind him Fury turned toward Natasha half of a smile on his face. He looked her up, and down nodding as if he'd just been inspecting a new suit. When he spoke it was with sarcasm.

"I saw the way he looked at you Natasha. He likes you which is a good thing because it means we can use it to our advantage."

She gave him a sideways glance. "Sir?"

He spoke in a slightly amused voice. "Natasha, I am making Kent your new assignment. Get close to him, and make him trust you. Do whatever it takes to find out what you can about him even if it means leading him on, and using all of your charms."

She stared at him sure that she'd misunderstood. Spying was one thing, but throwing herself at a man she barely knew for information was quite another. It wasn't the fact of doing it that bothered her because she'd done it before, It was more of the fact that she thought him to be an honorable man, and when he found out it would hurt him greatly. She shook her head in frustration. "No, I won't do it." She said to herself, and was about to openly protest when the Fury waved a hand dismissively, and scowled.

"I was attempting to be humorous while giving one my team an assignment as Stark suggested. But it seems that failed. Let me be clear Agent Romanoff. This is an order, and not a request. You will get as close to him as you can, and make it appear that you have feelings for him. Once that's done you can start on your real mission which is to find out everything about him that's not in his file. I want to who he is, and want to know what he is really capable of. If he is a threat I expect him to be eliminated. Am I clear?"

She hesitated, and thought about what he was telling her to do. This wasn't like Nick, but if he wanted her to do this there must be more to the handsome farm boy than she thought. Fury leaned forward, and with his teeth bared e spoke lowly. "Do I have to ask again?!"

Fear grabbed her gut, a sensation unfamiliar to her when talking to Nick Fury. For though she worked for him they had been friends for many years, and serious look on his face was one that was livid. She nodded, and spoke in whisper. "No Nick, You're very clear."

He stepped back slowly, and nodded his head before turning on his heel, and walked toward the door. As it opened, he turned back to face her again. "You leave after Kent's mission tomorrow at 2300, Tell Cap to be on his toes. I get the feeling this kid isn't as green as he's letting on. "

She nodded. "Understood sir."

"Two more things. If you want to know why I want you to check him out ask Colson about what he did when he was recruited, I think you'll understand why then."

"Very well."

"Also you'll be staying at the Talon in Smallville, and with his ex. That is till you can find a way to get to close to Kent. My advice would be to be creative, but then that's never been a problem for you, has it?" He laughed, and walked out.

She shook her head. "One of these days you are going to go too far you one eyed fossil. When that happens you'd better watch..." But she stopped herself from thinking that way with a shake of her head. No matter how arrogant he was at times, or what he crazy things he asked of her she could never bring herself to hurt him. He'd never intentionally put in harm's way, of that much she was sure.

To her he was not just another boss, or colleague who could betray her. He was her mentor, and the closest thing she'd ever come to a real father. She walked out the door he'd exited, and proceeded to her Colson's office. "Better find out what makes farm boy so important before I start packing, and head for Hickville." she told herself.

Though she didn't want to admit it, But actually she looked forward to seeing what Kent was made of, and what secrets he had. Her only problem was that she was afraid. Afraid that once she started acting she might actually fall for him, and if that happened she knew she'd be completely lost forever.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

**Somewhere deep in the jungles of Africa at 23:00.**

Clark walk stealthily behind Captain America as they made their way the undergrowth that covered the jungle floor. Which was a difficult task to be sure, vines, and stickers kept tripping up Clark, and more that once Cap had given him a stern look. He wasn't doing as well as he hoped the boy would. Which in of itself was odd because when Steve had taught him the basics of being an agent a month prior he'd done well. "What could have changed in one month?" Steve thought.

Clark however already knew why he was having trouble. First it was because he had worn Jor-el's signet ring which was laced with blue kryptonite disabling his powers. Clark had done this so he that should a fight ensue in this mission nobody would come after his family seeking vengeance, plus he wasn't sure if he could completely trust anyone in SHIELD yet with who, or what he was.

The second reason was because he couldn't stop thinking about his trainer Agent Romanoff. She was unlike any other woman he met. Lana was beautiful but not like her. She was something more, her beauty wasn't just outside. It was as though there was an inner beauty that she had but kept hidden from sight for some reason. He wondered what that reason was, and hoped that one day she might tell him.

He shook himself, and turned to meet Cap's glaring eyes. "Kid, if we're going to even have any hope of completing this mission I need you to stay focused, and stop making so much racket." Clark lowered his head, and nodded. "Sorry Cap."

"Hey it's okay kid, I was nervous on my first mission too. But we're about to be coming up on the enemy camp in fifteen minutes so we need to keep it down. Okay?"

"Yes sir."

So, let's go over this again one last time. What's our mission?"

"Sneak into the enemy camp undetected, take out as many guards as possible without alerting anyone to our presence. Retrieve the doctor from SHIELD's science division being held hostage, get him out before daybreak, and the weapon he is developing. After of which we call in the re-conn team to take out those remaining. A simple snatch, and grab operation."

"Very good. You have a good memory for someone so young. How old are you again?"

"18 an a half, and you're like what 800 an a half."

Steve chuckled the kid was gutsy he'd give him that. "90 an a half, so respect your elders."

Clark grinned back. "Whatever you say old timer."

The moment of fun passed, and they continued on. This time moving as silent, as the gentle breeze that rustled through the trees. As they approached the clearing ahead they saw what they were up against. "It looks like a Nazi Prison Of War Camp." Steve thought. The sight reminded Clark of Stalag 13 on Hogan's Heroes except this was not a place where the guards were stupid. If they were spotted they'd be killed in a heartbeat.

An electrified fence surrounded the camp, with four guard towers on either side. About twelve buildings total, and fifty men armed to teeth with anything from machine guns, 9mms, P-52's, grenades, machetes, etc. Not that much of a challenge for Clark with his powers, but without them, they were a group to be weary of. Suddenly an order was given in Russian that sounded like "Get to your posts, Stane approaches with his guest, MOVE!" The men scattered. Four ran to guard towers on either sides of the camp. Another four went to stand in front of what would be the Commandants' office. That is if it was made up to be like a POW Camp. Clark guessed that the hostage would more than likely be in a cell, or the recreation hall nearby.

The rest stood in two lines side by side awaiting the arrival of the man named Stane. Cap couldn't shake the feeling that he'd heard that name before. Suddenly A black hum-v drove up to through the gates, and stopped ten feet from the two lines of men who had snapped to attention. The center door to the hum-v opened, and out stepped a man Steve thought was dead. Obadiah Stane, Tony Stark's old nemesis had somehow survived from their battle. The second of the pair stepped out, and Clark gasped at who he saw standing there. Lucas Luther, Lex's half-brother.

Lucas looked at Obadiah who smiled. "Well Obi, Shall we get started? My buyer doesn't like me client doesn't like his money to be wasted on pleasantries, you know."

Obadiah scowled inwardly at the younger man's pompous attitude, but outwardly he was all smiles. "Of course not my boy, right this way." He gestured to the office building ahead of them. "As you were men!" He said loudly, and the men dispersed while the pair entered the office. Steve looked over at Clark, and motioned for him to fall back behind a hill one hundred feet back. He nodded, and they fell back carefully to that safer vantage point. It was thick with trees, and undergrowth with a clearing in the center. There was little chance of them being spotted.

When they arrived Steve turned to Clark. "I'm afraid this changes everything kid, we're outmatched."

Clark looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean outmatched Cap? You're an Avenger, and a living legend. This'll be like a walk in the park."

Steve shook his head. "It's not that simple kid. I know "I" can get in, and out with nobody being the wiser."

Clark folded his arms. "Okay I'll bite, then what is the problem?"

He pointed at Clark. "I'm afraid it's you."

Clark looked as if he might explode. "Me?!"

Steve nodded. "I can't take you in alone-" Clark threw his hands up in the air, and looked at him in disgust. "Oh for crying out loud! So the great Captain America is going to turn tale, and run because he's afraid?!"

Steve's eyes narrowed and poked Clark with his index finger. "Watch your tone Kent! Remember I outrank you, and I could easily have you on desk duty when we get to base!"

Clark glared back at him, and scoffed. "Boohoo, desk duty. Maybe I'll be attacked by a stapler! I mean seriously you think I'm even remotely scared of you, or them for those bozos in that camp back there!"

Steve gritted his teeth in frustration at how insolent the boy was being. But then his expression changed abruptly, and a smile crept its way on his face. "Tough guy huh? Okay, if that's the way the kid wants to be then that's fine with me." Steve thought to himself.

"Fine smart guy, since you're so brave then go ahead, walk in there on your own with no plan, and no backup. I'll see you back at base." Steve turned to leave, and then looked behind him. "You're still here? What happened to that cocky attitude?"

Clark hung his head, and slumped his shoulders. Cap was right of course. Plus without his powers to aid him he was going to need Cap's help, and disrespect was not how to go about getting it. He raised his head meeting Steve's eyes. "I'm sorry Cap. I was way out of line; it will not happen again I give you my word."

Steve smiled at him, and patted him on the shoulder. "Hey its okay kid, I forgive you." Clark smiled back. "Thanks sir." Steve stepped back, and scratched the back of his neck. "Uh, kid I'd rather you not call me sir. Steve will do just fine."

Clark nodded. "Okay Steve and you can call me Clark. I mean I know you're like 90 something but I am not no kid. So what's the plan?" Steve folded his arms across his chest, and thought for a moment. "Well like I was trying to say before I can't take you in alone because you're a rookie, but I can, if I call our back up."

Clark looked sideways at him confused. "Back up? Who's our back up?"

He pulled out a Shield scrambler comlink, and smirked at Clark as he spoke. "Natasha, I need you here a.s.a.p., Copy?"

A look of shock came over Clark, and his cheeks turned red. He felt a mix of emotions inside him that he hadn't felt since the day Alicia asked him out. Embarrassment, panic, joy, and desire. Steve grinned at him, and right then he knew his assumptions were right. Clark had a crush, and it was his job to pair them together. Natasha was a troubled soul, and from what he saw on Clark's file so was he. He was also bold, witty, and the kind of guy who'd do right by her. So he might as well help him along some. After all, she'd been after Steve since the whole New York thing to get a girl. "So I'll return the favor." He thought.

He spoke into his com again. "Natasha, do you copy?"

A second later he was answered by a groan of frustration. "Hang on Rogers, Can't a lady put on her boots?!"

"Yea, if she can do it in a hurry."

"Hurry?! Really Rogers?!" She snapped.

He chuckled. "Sorry Nat, but it's a very serious matter. How soon can you be here? We got an even bigger problem than what we originally thought."

Her voice was all business then. "I'll be right there." She spoke to someone in the background. "Care to give a lady a lift?"

Five minutes later she appeared behind Clark, and Steve. "Boo."

They both turned dropping into defensive stances before realizing who it was. Then they stood, and Clark looked at the ground flushing slightly. She smiled. "He looks so cute when e's caught off guard." she thought. But then shook away the thought tossing her hair over one shoulder. "Head in the game Widow" she mentally told herself.

Steve looked at her, and grinned. "How did you get here so fast?" She pointed above her, and they all looked up to see Thor hovering above them.

"Lady Natasha was in need of a way to thy location, and since Metal Man was unavailable I was the logical option. I would love to stay, and partake in the battle that lies ahead of thee, but alas my father requires my presence in Asgard. Farewell faithful comrades." A moment later with a raise of his hammer, and burst of lightening he'd gone. Steve shook his head before looking at Natasha. "He does know how much Stark hates it when he's referred to as Metal Man, right?" Natasha just shrugged. "Most likely, now what's the problem?"

Steve, and Clark both spoke at once "Obadiah Stane!" "Lucas Luther!"

She shook her head, and held up her hands for silence. "Boys, Please, one at a time?!"

Steve was the first to speak. "Stark's old mentor Obadiah Stane is still alive, he's got a scientist from SHIELD being held hostage down there in that compound. My guess is he also has a new improved suit down there too. He has a small army of about fifty men armed to the teeth, and guest I've never seen before."

Natasha processed this information, and thought for a moment. This was very bad. Taking on all those men head on was no problem; she'd faced worse odds in Russia. But Obadiah, now there was a problem. He'd nearly killed Tony Stark when they faced off at Stark Industries, and was believed dead. But the fact that he was alive, and possibly had a new suit could make this mission less like a walk through Times Square, and make it into a walk through Hitler's backyard. Then there was His guest to consider. "How dangerous was he?" She thought.

Clark interrupted her thoughts. "I know who his guest is."

Natasha and Steve looked at one another then back at him.

"How is that Mr. Kent?' Natasha asked which made Clark's ears turn red as he heard his name being rolled over her lips. Clark scratched the back of his neck.

"Well he's my best friend's half-brother. His name is Lucas Luther. He's a card sharp, and deals in the black-market. He also has a second degree black belt in martial arts, street fighting, and is a dead shot with a gun. Chances are he's either working for a mafia crime lord, or he is one himself. Either way he's dangerous. Most of the Luther's are."

"Friend of yours is he?" She asked.

Clark shook his head. "Not exactly. Although I did save his life from the Chinese Mafia once, so in a way he does kind of owe me."

Natasha smiled wickedly. "Well then I'd say it's time to call in that debt, wouldn't you?"

Steve looked at her nervously. "Natasha that look on your face spells trouble, what do you have in mind?"

Her smile became a wide grin. "Well...

_**What does she have in store for them, and how will it involve Lucas? Well you can read about it in the next chapter entitled "A Pleasant Surprise."**_ _**Sorry for the long delay my fellow readers/writers. More to come I promise**__**. **_ _**Leave your thoughts, just keep it clean, and kind.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 ~ **__**A**__** Pleasant Surprise**_

Steve was leaning against a tree, and fuming in frustration. He didn't like what was going on one bit. The plan itself wasn't as bad as he assumed it would be. Because Clark had a history with Lucas he was the logical choice to go on the mission with Natasha, and it was true he could handle himself pretty well in any situation but he still didn't like it. It wasn't so much as the fact that he was a rookie, as it was that he was not much older than his former partner, and he didn't want to have another friend's death on his conscious. He didn't want to have to blame himself should anything happen to Clark.

He shook his head. "The kid is not Bucky, snap out of it Rodgers!" he told himself. So why did he feel like this mission was like Deja Vu. He sighed. He knew in his heart that when the mission was over he needed to give Clark the holo program that Fitz had made for him. Maybe once Clark saw for himself what happened to Bucky then he'd see why Steve had been so reluctant to continue the mission without backup. He silently prayed that he would...

_**TWO HOURS LATER...**_

Everything was in place, Director Fury had gave them everything they asked for, clothes, cologne's, champagne, and even a private jet. It arrived via teleport from home base, along with equipment, and weapons. "Impressed Kent?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

He grinned at her, and nodded. But any comment that would have followed was interrupted by the opening of the jet door. A ramp shot out, and all the color drained from Clark's face. The man coming down the ramp was none other than his old friend Lex Luther. He wore a button down white suit, and strode toward them with an overconfident stride.

"Hello Clark."

"Lex what're you doing here?"

"Well it's nice to see you too." He turned his gaze on Natasha. "It's good to see you again Romanoff. Did I miss the briefing?"

"No, Ward not fully anyway. Steve get over here."

Clark looked confused. "Ward?" Why is she calling him Ward? Clark thought. He titled his head in Lex's direction looking slightly confused. "Uh Lex, what's going on?"

Lex looked from him to Natasha, and then burst out laughing. "You actually think I am Lex Luthor?! Wow! You were right Romanoff."

He then reached up, grabbed his nose, and gave it a tug. His entire face, and head slid off in his hand, and turned into a sparkling cloth. Clark stared in shock at the man in front of him who had extended his hand smiling.

"I apologize for the deception Kent, But she figured if I couldn't fool you than than I couldn't fool Lucas either. "

Clark glared at Natasha who just smiled back at him making him blush. He directed his attention back to the man standing in front of him, and shock his hand. "Apology accepted. "

Just then a silent plane decloaked behind them. Clark was about to draw his weapon, when the ramp was lower to reveal Phil Colson, and his team. Colson stepped forward his hand out stretched to shake Clark's.

"It's good to see you Mr. Kent, I understand we have a mission."

Clark looked sharply at Natasha. Apparently that's true Colson, though I've only been given bits, and pieces."

Colson smiled. Well Natasha, Care to fill us in?"

Clark took a quiet intake of breath shock. Although he knew she had a first name it still came as a shock to hear it. "Natasha," the name sounded so beautiful. He wondered how close Colson was to her to call her that. Shaking his head he brought his mind back to the present. She looked from him to Colson , and spoke.

"Very well Phil. For those of you who just arrived, and don't already know." She said glancing at Phil Colson before continuing. "Obadiah Stane is not as dead as we'd hoped. He's here with Lucas Luthor, and they've taken one of our own hostage. We suspect the man they took was kidnapped because he is a knows a lot about gamma radiation, and is a biochemist. More than likely want him to develop a bio-genetic weapon. Our mission is to retrieve him, and take possession of the weapon for SHIELD if at all possible. If not than we're to destroy it. Any questions?"

Skye raised her hand, and Fitz raised their hands at once. Fitz being the gentleman gestured for Skye to go first, who inclined her head by way of thanking him.

"Who is Lucas Luthor?" She said.

Clark spoke up. "He's the half brother of a Lex Luthor who's a close friend of mine."

Simmons's eyes bulged, and her jaw dropped. "You're close friends with Lex Luthor?! I like having this newbie on our side already!"

That earned her a look of jealousy from Fitz, and she winced throwing him an apologetic look to which he simply nodded.

Skye spoke up. "Who will be in the field on the mission?"

Colson stepped forward to answer her.

"Since Agent Kent knows Lucas Luthor personally he'll be joining Agent Romanoff, and Agent Ward on this mission. Here's how it will work. Ward posing as Lex Luthor, and make a face time call to his younger brother. He'll inform Lucas that he knows about the weapon, and that his associates are in route to see if it's worth him investing his money in. Once Agents Kent, and Romanoff have arrived Kent will use the special watch I had made by Agent Fitz on our way here. Care to explain how it works Fitz?"

Fitz nodded excitedly. "Right you lot, The watch looks like any other on the outside, and gives in no impression that is anything other than that. However appearance's are deceiving as we already know hence the reason I called it special."

Simmons rolled her eyes. "The point Fitz, get to the point." Fitz blushed. "Right Jemma, sorry. Now Agent Kent seeing as how you'll be wearing this you'll want to pay close attention to what I'm about to tell you. The mode button on the side has seven different modes. The first four do what any normal watch does, but the last three what's important. The fifth gives the wearer, and it's companion the ability cloak themselves as long as they stay within a fifteen foot radius of one another. The only thing is you both have to hold hands at first for it to work."

Clark smiled inwardly "That might be enjoyable" he thought to himself.

Oblivious to what Clark was thinking Fitz continued. "When the start button on the side is pressed three times a tiny hole will appear, and a miniature gun barrel will slide out. It's loaded with ten darts. Three are truth serum darts, and the rest are powerful enough to tranquilize an elephant. Lastly is the light button, this has two configurations. If twisted it will send out a signal alerting us that you need back up, and if held down a laser will appear that can cut throw a door made of titanium."

Fitz reached into his pocket, retrieved a wooden case, and gave it to Clark who put it on his left wrist, after of which he smiled at the shorter man. "Thanks Fitz, I'll treat it like gold." Fitz was about to say thank you when Colson cut in. "Gentlemen may we continue?"

"Sorry sir, just a wee bit too much yea?"

He nodded at Fitz, and continued.

"After agents Kent, and Romanoff have met with these two maniac's they'll undoubtedly be given quarters. Once there Kent will request to speak with Lucas alone, and send us the back up signal. Skye, You'll hack into their security system which will give us complete video, and audio surveillance. It'll also enable us to kill the lights in the compound if necessary. If something goes wrong in the meeting then the entire camp will be thrown into darkness, and Captain America will enter the camp with Agent May in tow. She'll take out the guards while Cap rescues the hostage. With any luck he'll be able to smuggle both the hostage, and weapon out of there. Now if the weapon can't be taken out by hand then, and only then will Agent May destroy it. Fitz, Simmons, You will prepare the lab for a possible patient, and sit tight til you receive further instructions. Wheels up in 30 minutes, Any questions?"

A voice from behind them spoke. "I have one Colson, Why am I paired up with the fossil instead of the hot rookie?

They all turned to see Agent May standing walking out of the shadows. She was ogling Clark form head to toe, and nodding at him approvingly.. Natasha felt an urge to pounce on her, and tell her to stay away from him, but she resisted. She was puzzled inside though. Why did it matter to her that May hit on Clark? They weren't even a couple, let alone involved in that way. She thought. Shaking her head she answered May annoyed.

"Good of you to finally show up May! As to your question you are more likely to be recognized than I will. You're listed in every country with your picture as an assassin. Where as I am not."

"Well that's debatable, but if I were recognized it would more than likely be because I'm the most deadly assassin SHIELD has ever had. But this is your op, so it's your call. But you owe me for pairing me with the dinosaur." She said gesturing at Steve.

Natasha could have retorted for that insult, and proved to her just how wrong she was but thought better of it. It would not do for word to get back to Nick, and her getting put on desk duty for assassinating a junior agent. Swallowing her pride she nodded stiffly.

"Agreed. Wheels up in twenty minutes, Dismissed."

The pair of them separated. Fitz, Simmons, and Colson went back aboard the plane called the bus while Skye lagged behind with Ward. She kissed him, and then walked up the ramp to join the others. The ramp door shut behind her, and Ward sauntered over toward Clark, and Natasha who were standing a few feet apart from each other talking.

"I have a surprise for you." She said to Clark, and brought out a gray box from behind her back. She handed it to him, and he opened it to find a black tuxedo equipped with 9mm pistol in a shoulder holster. 'Thank you, Agent Romanoff."

She nodded, and ginned at him mischievously. "I can't wait to see how well you clean up Kent."

He grinned back at her, and just as she was about let go he gently took hold of her hand causing an inner electricity to run through her, and make her shudder slightly. He raised her hand to his lips, and gently kissed it. The sensation she felt from it made goose bumps go up, and down her spine with excitement. Her cheeks flushed a little when eyes met hers as he continued kissing it. She let out a sigh, Never had anyone been able to...charm her, not even Clint. It felt good because she knew in her heart he was sincere, and wouldn't hurt her intentionally.

Still holding on to her hand he pulled back, and spoke softly. "Likewise carrot top." He bent, and nibbled her knuckles gently before releasing her hand. Disappointment flooded her as he let go, and she found herself wanting more than this. She wanted him to wrap his arms around her, and kiss her passionately. Promising to never let go, promising...she stopped herself, and mentally kicked herself in the head. "Snap out of it Widow, you're acting like a school girl!"

She smiled at him, and spoke softly. "See you on board handsome." Then she strode to the ramp as slowly. Her heart thrummed in her ears, and her pulse raced. She had to put as much distance as she could between the two of them, before the mission, or she knew she'd lose it, and make a scene kissing him with passion. When she got on board she practically ran for the refresher, and it was only when she was inside did she allow herself to breath easy as she leaned back against the wall, eyes closed with a blissful smile on her face.

_**Looks as if things are starting to heat up slightly. **__**What**__**'s**__** going to happen if they were seen, and how will Clark handle himself if that happens? To find out you gotta keep reading.**__** Please leave your thoughts, and feelings in a review. Just remember to keep it clean, and respectful.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 ~ RIVALS**_

Outside Clark felt a little dazed. Had Agent Natasha Romanoff just called him handsome? Was it possible she felt the same electricity between them when their hands touched as he did? Was he falling for her, and she him? His thoughts were interrupted by a harsh voice from behind.

"Don't even think about it Kent! I get first dibs on her, seeing as how I've known her longer."

Clark turned to see Ward standing there fists clenched in barely contained rage. He shook his head at Ward. "Don't be stupid Ward. You-" He was cut off as Ward swung at him. His fist hit Clark hard in the stomach, and sent him to one knee. He glared up at Ward who smirked at him.

"Maybe I wasn't clear, so I'll correct that now." He said, and kicked Clark in the face sending blood spewing on the ground as he fell on the ground. Ward stood over him, and his smirk became a grin. "Not so tough now, are ya? Natasha Romanoff is mine, and you're not to go after her." He said pointing a finger in Clark's face. That was a huge mistake, for no sooner had he stuck his finger there than Clark had grabbed hold of his hand, and pulled Ward down to the dirt below. Once on the ground Clark twisted his arm behind his back, and pinned him to the ground.

Applying pressure he spoke so low Ward could barley hear him. "Listen carefully Ward because I won't repeat myself! You may be a level 7 agent, but don't delude yourself into thinking that your rank gives you any claim to her. She's not yours, or anybody else's property! And rather I choose to go after her, or not is none of your concern! So I suggest you let this drop because I have no problem putting you in a body cast, and telling Skye take you're a two timing cheater! Got it?!"

Ward winced, and nodded. Clark got off him, and they both stood facing one another. Before either could speak Steve walked up wearing his full Captain America suit, and a look he gave them meant he had a clue as to what was going on, but wanted to hear them out first.

"What's going on here?! Kent?! Ward?! Explain NOW!"

"Why nothing Steve, Just a couple of academy chums settling a slight misunderstanding, right Ward?!"

Ward nodded. "Yea Kent, RIGHT!"

As the last word came out Ward lunged at Clark only to be hauled off his feet by the back of his shirt collar, and held up in the air. Steve glared from one to the other as one hand held Clark back, and the other had Ward hanging in the air..

"Look you two I don't know exactly what's going on, and to be honest I don't care! We have a mission to carry out, and you to are going to straighten up, or I'll have you both shipped back to SHIELD right now! Understood?!" Steve said in a firm voice, and they both nodded. "Good, now get on board Kent, Ward get dressed, and take up your position. We'll talk about this after the mission, Clear?!"

Clark saluted, and Ward just shrugged as they went their separate ways. As Clark walked up the ramp he removed his blue kryptonite ring putting it in his pocket. In seconds the cuts on his face instantly heal themselves, and a surge of strength returned to him. The temptation to keep the ring off was great, but so was the danger it posed too. If he allowed his abilities to be made known he could be a danger to himself, and everyone around him. Plus it would put his family, and friends in danger. Aside from that though if Natasha found out his secret then she might be disgusted with the very sight of him. He didn't know if he could bare that. He shock his head, and place the ring back on his finger, and his powers left him once more. He paused before entering pondering of the fact that in his mind he thought of her as Natasha, and when talking to her he addressed her as Agent Romanoff. He supposed it was because he didn't know her well enough to speak to her freely. He shook his head bringing himself out of his thoughts as he entered.

Natasha was waiting for him with arms crossed dressed in a white short sleeved dress shirt, and a black skirt that flowed down to her ankles. A modest appearance, and fitting for their mission. She'd be able to catch the attention of the men, and still remain as agile as ever. As he approached her to compliment her on her choice of clothes, She shot Clark a sharp look, and spoke in a voice meant to be intimidating. "Care to explain what that was about?"

He bent his head low to her ear, and spoke so soothingly that she felt her knees might buckle. "I'll tell you later over dinner after our mission, okay?"

Not waiting for a reply he kissed her lightly behind her ear, and her eyes closed as she purred in quiet enjoyment. He smiled, and nibbled softly on her ear lobe, and her heart began to pound furiously again. She tilted her head, and was a bout to kiss him on the neck when they both heard a cough behind them. They both looked up to see Captain America in the entrance, arms folded, and a cheeky grin on his face. Embarrassed the both blushed, and collected themselves.

Cap spoke with that grin still plastered on his face. "Are you ready to get underway, or do you two need more time to come up for air?"

Natasha blushed."Ahem, uh, yes Captain we are."

He chuckled, and walked to tell the pilot to take off five minutes after he got off.

Clark looked down at her, and looked as though he were about to say something, but instead he just blushed, and rubbed the back of his neck. "So...uh...I'll be right back." With that he walked with his suit to the refresher.

She looked after him, and smirked to herself thinking. "Gosh, He's so hot when he's embarrassed. Plus he's such a gentleman, breaking him should be easy as pie." She couldn't wait for this mission to be over, and done with so she could start her new mission...charming Clark Kent.

Unseen by anyone a small camera moved on the back wall. Grant Ward had watched the steamy eyed scene from the tiny video monitor on his watch. He snarled, and gritted his teeth. Ironically the fake office in which he sat, and the mask which he wore made him appear as if he really were the rich playboy he was portraying. As he mouthed his next words he wondered if the real Lex Luthor had done the same in the past. "You'll pay for that Kent! Make no mistake you will pay!"

_**Ooo, Sounds like Clark's got a new rival. He's overconfident, and a twisted two timer. Hmm...Wonder what Ward's gonna do to get revenge, or how their mission will go? Wanna know? Keep reading, and find out. **_ _**I sincerely hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Please leave your thoughts, and feelings in a review. Just remember to keep it clean, and respectful.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so I admit I'm not the best writer in the world, but hey I'm doing the best I can. Sorry it took so long to update. Work has had me busy, and finding the time to write has been hard. But anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next three will be up by August 10th, and those chapter will be black opish so get ready! Thank you to all who have followed this so far. Please leave your thoughts, and suggestions. Just please keep them clean, and be constructive.**

_**Chapter 6 ~ Awkward Moments**_

_**E**__**nemy Camp**_

_Lucas Luthor sat cross legged at the desk in the office with his arms crossed, and frustration adamant on his face. He had not flown all the way from Japan to listen to an old man talk about everything but business. Although he had to admit the two Spanish ladies giving him a massage almost made the business at hand seem of little importance. Almost, but not quite. As a black-marketer Currier he had more important things to do than sit there being pampered. He was on a tight schedule after all. _

_He raised his hands in exasperation, and flicked the ladies hands away from his shoulders. "Enough! Stane you have talked about everything under the sun say for what I am here for! I want you to tell me about the weapon your science geek has made, and I want one now!" _

_Though he was not accustomed to being addressed this way; but he fainted a smile, and nodded. "Very well Mr. Luthor. The man whom you refer too is an expert at developing bio-genetic weapons, and he was the prodigy of Doctor Bruce Banner whom most refer to now as the Hulk."_

_Lucas eyes widened with interest, and alarm. He had heard tell a rumor that Banner had an assistant, but to have him in there grasp was more than he could have hoped for. The secrets he could tell them. He smiled at the older man. "Ah, now you have my full attention. Please continue...?"_

"_He's developed a gamma radiation Jericho missile, much like the one that brat Tony Stark made before he became Iron Idiot. It wipes out entire cities, but leaves the populous in them unharmed say for one exception...they are all given the abilities that Banner was given. Except they won't turn green, have a dual identity, or a free will. In point of fact they will serve whoever holds this device." He held out what appeared to be a S.H.I.E.L.D badge, but was actually a transceiver._

_Lucas nodded thoughtfully. "And the subjects would be completely obedient?"_

"_Of course."_

_Lucas rose from his chair and paced the office a few times while he thought. "Tell me this does the good doctor know what you plan to do with this missile?"_

_The older man put a hand on his chest, and laughed hard before answering. "Do you take me for a fool?! No, of course he doesn't! I spun him a yarn that it was to be used on nuked cities from WWII, and it would make them livable again. He has no idea what he's really made, and he won't find out till the demonstration I've prepared for you, which by then it will be too late."_

_Lucas smiled, and stopped pacing as he faced the other man. "Very good Stane. Now-" He was cut off as his phone buzzed. He took it out of his pants pocket, and glanced at the caller ID. It read RESTRICTED, and his faced turned pale as he feared that his client had become impatient. He held up his finger to Stane. "I gotta take this Stane." He nodded, and Lucas looked down at the phone noticing it said "Face Time." He gulped as he pressed it, and let out a gasp of shock as he saw who it was staring at him._

"_Hello little brother. I'd say we're long over do for a chat, wouldn't you?"_

_Lucas regained his composer, and gave the man a cocky smile. _

"_Well if it isn't the famed Lex Luthor, Still keeping tabs on me I see?"_

_Lex smiled. "Only when you need me tabs kept on. After all Lucas you are family, and we wouldn't want another incident like Edge City to happen now would we?"_

_Lucas looked annoyingly back at his older brother. "No we wouldn't. Now what do you want Lex?"_

_Lex raised his eyebrows in mock surprise. ''Want?" He placed a hand on his heart. You wound me Lucas can't I make a simple social call to my long lost little brother." _

_Lucas rolled his eyes. "Correction, half-brother, and see that's the thing…You never make social calls. Let's face it Lex, I know you too well."_

_Lex laughed. "Heh. Trust me; you don't know me at all."_

_Obadiah snatched the phone from Lucas, and bellowed angrily into it. "ENOUGH SPARRING LUTHOR! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"_

_Lex looked narrowed his eyes at this new comer, and all the color drained from his face in shock as he realized who it was that stood before him._ _Obadiah Stane. He smiled, and just like that the shock was gone as if it had never been there. "Quite interesting company you're keeping Lucas." Lex looked down studying his nails as he spoke. "Obadiah Stane, and here I thought you were dead. '' He looked up still smiling. ''I wonder what Nick Fury would do if he knew you were alive, hm? "_

_The older man snarled. "Is that a threat?!" _

_Lex shook his head. "No, merely a thought." _

"_What do you want Lex?" Lucas said, now back in view._

_Lex grimaced at his younger brother. "I just bought out the man you were working for in Japan which means you now work for me. Now I am willing to not tell Fury about the old man, and give you your former employer's company...But first you have to do something for me."_

_Lucas looked at Obadiah who nodded. "Which is?"_

_Lex rubbed his hands together, and grinned. "Convince my investors in route to your location that what you've gotten yourself into is worth my time. If you fail, and they tell me my time would be better spent elsewhere...Well I'm sure you can figure out the rest..."_

_Though his older brother was not openly threatening him the implication was loud, and clear. If his inverters thought Lex was wasting his money, and time Lucas would pay for it dearly. He cringed for he'd seen Lex when he was displeased before. It wasn't a pretty sight to behold. He swallowed hard. "Yea I can."_

_Outside he heard the unmistakable sound of a jet flying at low altitude above them. Obadiah opened the window, and looked up to see a white jet with the logo LuthorCorp on the side of it. Lex spoke again with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Ah, judging by that sound they're already here. Well do be a good little brother, and make them feel welcome." Lex sneered at them both ending the call._

_Obadiah shook his head, and slammed his fist on the window seal. "That brother of yours, Argh! One day he'll go too far, and when he does..."_

_Lucas nodded in agreement. What Obadiah said was true, of that much he was positive. He sighed, and gestured toward the door. "Shall we go meet my brother's lap-dogs?"_

_They both laughed, and walked out the door. As they exited ten men fell into step behind them as they walked toward the landing strip next to the camp. _

**Meanwhile aboard the LuthorCorp Jet**

As the aircraft made its descent Clark checked his appearance once more in the full length mirror before him. His usual ruffled and scruffy look was gone. In its place stood a well-groomed, and clean shaved face of a handsome young man. He wore a black tuxedo with silver cuff-links, and his hair was well groomed. He shifted uncomfortably as he looked himself over. This was defiantly not his style. A voice spoke from behind him causing him to turn in surprise.

''If you ask me you look smoother in that suit than you do in your other gear.''

He blushed to see Agent Natasha Romanoff every bit the lady ogling him. He gulped, and tried to find the right words to speak.

''Uh, well you look pretty good to Agent Romanoff.'' He said weakly. Pretty good_? Really Kent?" He thought to himself._

_She smiled, and stepped toward him causing his heart to start beating faster as he backed up against the wall behind him. Her smile became a grin as she inched ever so closer to him._

"_You really think I'm pretty?" she said teasingly. _

_By now Clark's face had turned deep red, and he was choking on his own air as he responded. "Well...yea. I mean..." Clark's brow began to sweat as she leaned in as if to kiss him, and then suddenly stepped back. _

"_Yes...Kent?" Clark's mind raced for a response, and came up with nothing. If he were Kal he'd have already said something by now, and had her swept off her feet. But after his time in Metropolis what with breaking Lana's heart, nearly killing his father, and temporarily marrying Alicia he'd vowed never again to touch that type of meteor rock again for even a second. The power he felt may have been on cloud nine, But the price was just too high to pay._

_Shaking the thought off he thought he' decided to try for what he really thought of this attractive, and spunky woman. But to their shock, and his relief a voice came over the speaker stopping this cozy moment. _

"_Wheels down in five minutes, Let's do this people." Clark let out a sigh of relief for Colson's save. His timing was perfect._

_Romanoff smiled mischievously at him as she stepped back. "Well it's show time. Oh, and don't think for a minute that you're off the hook Kent. When this mission is over we will be continuing this discussion." _

_With that she turned on her heel, and made her way back to her seat an all too confident grin on her face. Behind her Clark gulped, and wiped the beads of sweat off his brow. When this mission was over he promised himself to take off the ring, and run home as fast his legs could carry him. _

**_(Sigh) Alas in a suit, or out of one Clark is still the blue eyed nerd we all know him to be. He puts on a good tough guy routine true, but get him around a hot girl, and he turns into silly putty. Poor Clark. This mission should be interesting indeed. Guess we'll see what waits in store for him in Chapter 7 "Old friend &amp; New Enemies."_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7 **__**Old Friends ~ New Enemies **_

_**Landing Strip **_

_As the landing ramp lowered Lucas began sweating. He'd met his older brother's people before, and they weren't the most condescending individuals from what he remembered he remembered. His last encounter with them went very badly, and left him with a few bruised ribs. He shook his head as if to erase the thought, and tried to look smug. Hopefully these people would be fresh meat who he could make feel small so as to save himself from another physical injury. _

_His thoughts on this matter were brought to an abrupt halt however as he the sight in front of him made his ego spike by a thousand. For there striding down the ramp stairs was none other than Kansas farm boy Clark Kent. He grinned, and thought to himself "This should be too easy." _

_Lucas stepped forward hand extended. "Well if it isn't Luthor's self appointed savior, and friend. How are ya pal?" _

_Clark smiled at Lucas, and shook his hand firmly. "It's good to see you to fine Lucas, I see you haven't lost your irrepressible charm." _

_Lucas nodded, and shrugged. "Yea well I am a Luthor you know. Besides I've been staying out of trouble like a good boy." _

_Clark raised an eyebrow. "I somehow doubt that. Otherwise why would Lex have sent me, and Melissa out here to check up on you." _

_Lucas tilted his head. "Melissa?" _

_Clark snapped his fingers, and shook his head "Oh where are my manners, Miss Julius won't you join us?" _

_Lucas looked behind his friend, and his eyes bulged. There slowly striding down the stairs was by far the most beautiful red head he'd ever laid eyes on. Though her appearance was modest than he'd preferred she was still enchanting. _

_As she extended a hand for Clark to help her off the stairs Lucas swat it away, and extended his own. As he took hold of her hand, and inclined his head to her. _

"_Ms Julius, Welcome to South Africa. You honor us with your-" He never got a chance to finish as she threw back her hand, and smacked him across the face. When she spoke it was in a heavy French accent. "Do not attempt to charm me mousier, I have no need of it, nor desire it. Ve're here for business, and nozing vore. Understand?!" _

_Wiping the blood from his mouth he nodded curtly. That's when Obadiah stepped forward, and bowed to her. "My apologies for my partner's actions madam. May I show you our humble facilities?" _

_As he said this he extended a hand, and she gracefully accepted. "Thank you Mousier...Mousier? _

"_Stane, Obadiah Stane." And with that they walked arm in arm back toward the camp. She called over her shoulder. "Come Linus, and Clark. _

_Clark chuckled. "Be right there." He glanced over at Lucas, and shook his head. _

"_Still haven't lost your touch with the ladies eh, Linus?" _

_Lucas snarled in frustration, and wiped his bloody lip. "Shut up Kent. Let's go." _

_Clark his extended his hand toward the camp. "Right this way, After you." _

_Lucas strode past him angrily, and jogged to catch up with the others. Clark lagged behind taking his time. His watch beeped, and Clark spoke into it. "We're in, Stand by." He then ran to catch up as well. _

_**I sincerely hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Please leave your thoughts, and feelings in a review. Just remember to keep it clean, and respectful. I promise the next two chapters will be more exciting than this one. These past three have been the build up for the upcoming one.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**O****utskirts of the camp...**

_Melinda May crouched behind her cover, and muttered under her breath. ''Ugh, I hate waiting.''_

_Steve Rodgers grunted next to her in response. _

_She turned narrowing her eyes at him. "What's that for?" _

_Steve shrugged. "Nothing, It's just the irony of our current condition rem__inds me of a James Bond film I saw." __Hearing this made her chuckle ever so slightly.__ "So Captain America is in to James Bond films?" He __glanced__ sideways at her. "What can't an old fossil try to keep up with the times?" She shrugged. "I suppose so, I __just__ never took you for the Die Another Day type of guy." Steve shook his head. "And what type did you take me for? Hm? Gone With The Wind?!" _

_She glared at him. "No __Rodgers__, I just thought you were more of the Burns and Allen type of guy." __An idea began to formulate it self in his head one that he knew she wouldn't see coming. After all she may be smart but he did have a lot more of experience when it came to anticipating the unexpected. He leaned in, and teased__. "You young__sters__ got us old folks all figured out __don't you__?" She __shrugged, and gave a curt nod of her head__. "Pretty much." __He grinned. "Guess again kid." _

_ And with that __he__ kissed h__er full on the lips__. At first __she__ was caught by surprise but as __he__ continued __s__he found h__er__self kissing back, and enjoying it. She had to __admit __although__ her ex husband wasn't __a__ half bad __kisser__, his skills were nothing compared to __that of Captain America. She then decided to put more of a backbone into it, and show him a sample of what she had. She bit his lip, and pulled back to see what he would do. He rubbed his sore lip, then grinned, and kissed her mored fiercely this time before pulling back b__reathless.. Steve was the first to speak. "Well it seems you youngsters don't have us completely figured out do you?" She looked into his eye, and shook her head. "No, __but then the same could be said about your generation__."_

_Steve was about to protest when his comlink buzzed, and abruptly cut off whatever he was about to say. He __spoke __quietly.__ "This is Rodgers." Co__u__lson's voice came over the com. "Cap we've got __four __incoming __bogie's__ converging on your __position.__Y__ou need to either take them out quietly, or change you __position.__ Over?"Steve looked at May who nodded. Steve spoke __into__ the com. "Consider them took out Co__u__lson, Rodgers out." Steve looked back to her. "Are you ready?" She smirked at him before leaning forward, and kissing him on the cheek. "Always." _

_With that they stood as one, and dispatched the __four__ men approaching them. Steve threw two upper cuts that laid two of the guards out cold, while May shot knock out darts out of the two __gauntlets__ on her wrists rendering her two attackers __unconscious.__ Steve __surveyed__ her handy work, and nodded. "Not bad for a girl." She rolled her eyes. "You too old man." They both grinned at one another before tying up their captives, and slapping transport__er__ chips on them. Once they were gone the pair went back to their cover, and waited for the signal to move __in__. _

**_Okay y'all I'm sorry, I admit I have neglected this story, and this chapter was a bit short but finding the time to update has been hard. I am working 40hrs a week, and have almost no time to really do anything that I love like writing hence why this is going to be the first installment of three more chapters to finish off this mission so as to get to the better part of my story. Please review, and please be clean when doing so. Also any ideas are welcome._**


	9. Chapter 9

"So this weapon my employer seeks...What exactly does it do?" Natasha asked Stane as they walked into his office, taking the two available chairs, forcing Clark and Lucas to remain standing. Clark just moved to stand behind Natasha, keeping his eyes on the door and his back to the window. The redhead had to remind herself that she was undercover or she would have smiled. It was nice to see someone who actually remembered the basics of trade craft. Far too often she had found herself saddled with amateurs who misunderstood their role. It was simple. Protect the principle or in this case, her. Not that she needed anyone to protect her, but appearances were important. 

"It was designed by-"

"Did I ask for your input Linus? I believe I was speaking with Mr. Stane."

Lucas glared at her, resisting the urge to shoot the woman. Did she have any idea who she was dealing with? He was Lucas freaking Luthor, the legitimate heir to Lionel Luthor's empire, a black belt in almost every discipline known to man and one of the best marksman in the world. And this insolent woman treated him like he was no one. He opened his mouth to reply, only for Clark to beat him to it. 

"Lucas, do yourself a favor, and keep quiet while the grown-ups discuss business. I have strict orders from Lex that if I think you are a threat Ms. Julius, or anyone else I am to take whatever action I deem necessary to ensure their safety."

Lucas then turned his glare on Clark who spoke firmly. "So if you glare at her one more time, if you speak without being told to do so, or treat Ms. Julius in any way other than the way a potential buyer should be treated, I will brake both your legs, and shatter your spine. Do we understand each other?" He asked.

Lucas nodded before speaking with smug look on his face. "So this is another one Lex's women, eh? Wow, How many does that make this year? She must be number fourt-"

But he was cut off by Clark who punched him in full on in the face knocking him to the ground. Stane laughed. "I hate to tell you this kid but you had that one coming. If it's one thing I've learned over the years is never insult a lady's honor with her bodyguard, of friend near by."

Clark nodded, and picked Lucas up off the ground with one hand placing him on his feet once more before speaking in a low growl. "That was a warning, next time you say something like that you'll end up in a bodycast! Clear?!"

Lucas nodded, and a look of true fear crossed his face. This was not the Clark Kent he had remembered, no this one was had a thicker skin. His thoughts were interrupted however when Natasha spoke again. 

"Thank you Mr. Kent." Natasha said, and Clark just nodded, resisting the urge to smirk. While he hated the things he had done as Kal, the one thing he had enjoyed was intimidating people like Lucas. Clark addressed Stane with a look of intrusive on his face. "Now, tell me about the weapon Mr. Stane."  
Stane nodded. "It was designed by a former associate of Bruce Banner. Emil Blonsky. He was a former Soviet spy and scientist until he realized what they wanted from him." 

"Which was?" Natasha prompted. 

"The same thing we want. Weapons. But the Soviets thought too small. The wanted a way to render America's nuclear arsenal useless. "

"And what do you have in mind?" Natasha asked, making Stane smile coldly. 

"A Jericho missile like the one Tony Stark made for the military a few years back. But this one will have a gamma warhead, designed to turn anyone within the vicinity of the blast into Hulk's. Completely obedient to the owner of this." Stane said, pulling out the transceiver.

"And exactly how large is the blast radius?" Natasha asked, keeping her voice calm. The idea of an army of Hulk's was terrifying. The only person that might be able to take them on was Clark, and he might be overwhelmed by sheer numbers. The thought of the young man in danger sent a shiver of fear through the former Soviet spy, and she mentally shook herself. She needed to keep her head in the game or a lot of people would die. There would be time to deal with whatever she was feeling for Clark later.

"Now that would be telling. And I'm not going to reveal any further details until I have the funds. Two hundred million dollars to be precise."

"It'll take some time to gather that kind of money. Let me call Mr. Luthor and we'll get the process started." Clark said without missing a beat which impressed Natasha. This wasn't part of their original plan. What was going on in that little mind of his she wondered.

"Good. In the meantime, it is getting late. You can stay as my guests until Mr. Luthor delivers my funds. Lucas will show you to your rooms whenever you're ready."

"That is very generous Mr. Stane, and you too Linus. Perhaps there is hope for you yet." She said smirking at Lucas to which made Stane chuckle. "Now if you will excuse us for a moment, I have a call to make. Come along Clarkie poo." She said walking out of the office as both Lucas, and Stane burst out laughing. Clark glared at them turning, and then ran to catch up with Natasha. He caught up with her fifteen minutes later on their plane where she promptly handed him her phone that was on speaker. 

"Colson, Steve, May, You get all that?" He asked. 

"Yeah Clarkie we did." May said with in a sing song voice.

Cap spoke sternly "Knock it off May, and get your head in the game. This is bad. As bad as anything Hydra came up with, We need to end this now."

"No Cap." Colson chimed in. "If we do that, then there is no guarantee that we have all of the missiles. We have to go through with this new deal." 

"And how do you suggest we get our hands on two hundred million dollars Colson?" May asked.

Clark spoke up with a smirk in his voice. "By letting me make a call to an ol' friend." 

A few minutes later Clark was on the phone.

**~LUTHOR MANSION, SMALLVILLE~ **

Lex was sitting back in his chair listening to The Phantom Of The Opera Soundtrack enjoying the peace, and solitude of the moment when his phone buzzed. He groaned inwardly. What now? He was just staring to enjoy his evening. What could possibly disturb it now? He looked down at the caller id, and smiled. Clark Kent was calling he grinned at the thought of talking to his best friend as he flipped the phone open. "Clark, how are you? I've missed our pool games together."

Clark spoke in a nervous voice even though he didn't feel that way in the slightest. "Um, I'm fine Lex, uh I got a favor to ask kinda?"

Lex narrowed his eyes interested. "Really? Well ask away, need the Ferrari again?" Clark shook his head. "No nothing like that. I need two borrow two million dollars."

Upon hearing this Lex almost dropped the phone. "Say what?!"

"Lex, I know it's a lot of money. But I met this girl, and-No it's not Lana, it's someone else. But she has expensive tastes, and I really think she could be the one if you know what I mean."

Lex grinned of course it had to be a girl. After all that was Clark's weakness, a pretty face. "Alright Clark, you know if it were anyone else I say no. But for you no sweat, just make sure I get to meet her. Okay?"

"You got it Lex, Thanks. I promise to introduce you if everything goes well, and before you ask no she's not a brunette like Lana. She's a drop-dead gorgeous redhead." He replied, and then ended the call. Lex smiled to himself. His friend was certainly moving up in the world. As to the money he'd make sure it was embedded with a tracker to make sure Clark was telling the truth. After all this was Clark Kent the guy with more secrets the JFK.

**~BACK AT THE CAMP~**

Clark laughed before hanging up the phone, and handed it back to Natasha. She immediately called back there team, and outlined the new turn of events in their situation. After being taken aback May spoke in a almost too condescending voice.

"So let me get this straight...We're pretending that you two work for Lex Luthor and your solution to get two hundred million is to ask the real Lex Luthor for help?" 

"Yeah that about sums it up." Clark replied nonchalantly .

"Good. Great work you two. We'll check in at 0800 tomorrow. Coulson out." 

Natasha smiled, and Clark gulped at the look in her eyes.  
"So I'm drop-dead gorgeous?" She purred.

Beams of sweat started dripping off Clark's forehead as he answered. "I uh, I...I think we better get back to Lucas, and Stane. They'll wanna hear the uh, uh...good news right?"

She smiled. "Yes I suppose so." At that she turned, and walked away. But as she did she called over her shoulder. "Try though you might, you can't avoid me forever Clark."

****I apologize to all following for taking so long to update. ****

****This chapter is a credited to Dragonball X Avalon who is an amazing friend, and fellow writer. His imagination is that of a genius! Thank you my friend for agreeing to co-write this story with me. I appreciate it. ****

****Please review, and out of respect for us both keep it clean.****


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As Clark made his way back to camp he became lost in his thoughts. Natasha Romanoff was unlike any woman he'd ever met. Lana made him nervous, but this woman was different . She was almost like the green meter rock that made him feel sick except instead she made him weak in the knees. It was kind of funny really. He could threaten to kill a man without batting an eyelash, but put him next to a beautiful woman and he acted like a guy on his first date. In his defense he hadn't had very many, considering they were always interrupted by whatever meteor freak was terrorizing Smallville that day. He tried to bring back whatever he had been feeling before the mission, that burst of confidence that had resulted in him asking her to dinner. But for some reason that alter ego had deserted him. Clark just shook his head. What had he gotten himself into?

Behind him Natasha was lost in her own thoughts. This young man was cute, and insanely shy. Natasha smiled, feeling heat rush to her cheeks. This wasn't normal. She knew she was beautiful, and had used that fact to aid her in missions on more than one occasion. But the sincerity in Clark's voice was something she didn't usually hear. Most times men called her beautiful or even drop-dead gorgeous they only wanted one thing. Clark was different. She could see in his eyes that he simply believed his words. Which meant that burning him once she got what Fury wanted had just gotten a little bit harder. She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. They still had a mission to finish she reminded herself, and forced herself to focus on the present as she, and Clark reentered Stane's office.

"So, I can safely assume that Mr. Luthor has agreed to our deal?" Stane asked as they walked back into his office.

"He has. You should have the money within the next two days. But there is a condition."

"Of course there is." Stane replied. He wasn't surprised that Lex had added a condition to their deal. He had done the same on numerous occasions back when he ran Stark Industries.

"Mr. Luthor wishes for us to do a full accounting of the missiles. He also wishes for us to speak to Emil Blonsky, and ensure that the missiles here are the only ones he has built."

Stane's smile fell from his face. If these two talked to Blonsky, everything he worked for could be undone. Should the scientist discover the true plans of his current employer, he would cease production. And there were other buyers who had shown an interest in the missiles. Other buyers who would pay dearly for the chance to ground their enemies into dust. But Lex Luthor was not a man to be trifled with. Then there was the brat to consider. Lucas was an arrogant child, but Stane needed him, at least for the time being. He was caught between a rock and a hard place. "Agreed. But you are not to breathe a word of this to Blonsky. And you get your missiles after I get my money."

"We have a deal." Natasha replied calmly.

Stane's smile returned in full force, and he picked up a phone.  
"Can I interest you in a drink Ms. Julius? I have a rather impressive selection of wines that I am sure you would find tantalizing." He said.

He completely ignoring Clark and Lucas. Lucas glared at the older man, but held his tongue as he remembered Clark's earlier warning. He did not want to risk saying something that might get him killed. Clark also remained silent, feeling his fists clench at his sides. He may be naive at times, but there was no mistaking the meaning behind Stane's words. And the idea of anyone talking like that towards Natasha made him angry. For the briefest instant he actually considered abandoning the plan and just taking Stane down right there. But that would ruin the entire operation, and he had no doubt that Natasha would be angry with him. Besides, she wasn't like Lana Lang. She didn't need his protection. But that didn't make him want to protect her any less.

"Thank you for the offer Mr. Stane, but I must regretfully decline. I did not get much sleep on the flight here, and I would rather retire for the evening."

"But of course. I will show Lucas will show you to your rooms like a good lil boy." He said, standing up and walking out with Clark and Natasha following behind. "And on your way back you will check on Doctor Blonsky. Make sure he has everything he needs. Are we clear Lucas?"

Lucas glared at Stane's retreating back. He vowed that Stane would pay for treating him in such a manner. Natasha and Clark followed Stane to a nearby building, going up a flight of stairs before coming to a hallway with rooms on either side.

"Your room is the first on the left Ms. Julius. Clark, your room is directly across the hall. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Lucas said, speaking to Natasha. However, it was Clark who answered.

"What's your security like? Aside from the camera's at either end of the hall."

"That information is need to know-"

"And I need to know. My responsibility is the safety of Ms. Julius. I need to ensure that your security is sufficient."

Stane glared at the younger man, but saw he would not budge. And if he wasn't satisfied, the boy may just take Ms. Julius and the deal would be off. Stane could have Kent killed and keep Julius as a hostage, but according to Lucas, Clark and Lex were close friends. So if anything happened to him, Lex could quickly turn from a potential buyer to a deadly enemy. And Stane had far too many enemies already. So he told Clark what he wanted to know.

"Camera's at the top and bottom of the staircase, guards on each floor of the building and in the lab. All of these men are mercenaries, most with a background in special forces. Is that sufficient?" He asked.

Clark smiled. "Yes it is."

"Good. Then if there is nothing else, sleep well. I will send one of my men to get you for breakfast."  
Stane turned and walked back down the stairs, leaving Clark and Natasha alone.  
The young man opened his mouth to bid Natasha goodnight,

Only for her to wrap her arms around his neck, Clark shivered as he felt her breath on his ear.  
"We need to get in that lab tonight. Go change and then come to my room."

Clark nodded, releasing her a moment later. He walked into his room shaking his head before grabbing his mission gear, and putting it on underneath his pajamas. Then he walked across the hallway to Natasha's room, heading inside where he found her already dressed in her black catsuit. He went back to his suite bathroom, and come back out in his mission gear a minute later.

"Are you ready?" Natasha asked, and Clark held out his hand. Natasha took it, and the two headed out of Natasha's room. It was time to put FitzSimmons new toy to the test.

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **__**The next one will be up soon.**_

_**Thank you again Dragonball X Avalon for your help, and support in writing this story. **_

_**Please review people, and keep in clean. Thank you, and God bless! :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

Clark looked down at his watch, and tapped it slowly going through the modes. Upon reaching the fifth he paused, and spoke his thoughts aloud. "Alright Fitz let's see if your cloak is as good as you claim." He looked to Natasha who nodded, and put a hand her hand in his as he tapped the watch. Instantly they became invisible to the naked eye, and Clark blinked in surprise. Slowly he let go of Natasha's hand, and she appeared beside him. He looked curiously at her somewhat confused. Did the cloak only work for a few seconds? If so what was the point? She motioned toward the for him to look in the near by window, and as he did so he gaped. There before him was nothing except the wall behind him. Not even his shadow was showing. He shook his head still amazed, and Natasha motioned for them to continue to which he gave a curt nod.

The two advanced silently down the hallway, both attempting to keep their mind on the job, and not on the hand that was clutched in their own.  
As they came to the end of the hallway, Natasha nodded and Clark opened the door. They looked down the stairs, and saw the six mercenaries that were supposed to be guarding the hallway "Ms. Jenkins' was on.  
Clark just rolled his eyes, seeing a similar look of disgust on Natasha's face.

So much for Stane's security. Clark readjusted pressed the start button on his watch three times, and as promised a tiny gun barrel slid out. Taking careful aim so as not to miss he quickly knocked all six out with the tranquilizer darts installed in the watch. As their bodies crumbled to the floor Natasha gave him a raised eyebrow as if to say "Really?"

He simply shrugged, and said. "Hey can't take any chances, right?"

She nodded in acknowledgement, and quietly made her way forward toward the lab across the camp with Clark in tow.  
They took in the security camera's that dominated the four corners of the lab, as well as the twelve heavily armed men spread out around the room.

In the center of the room stood Emil Blonsky. And behind him were fifteen of Stane's missiles. The two agents looked at on another in horror at seeing what could cause so much destruction. As they pulled themselves together they slowly made their way back the way they had came. A few moments later they were back inside Natasha's room. Clark sat in a near by chair at a desk, and Natasha sat on the bed.

They turned, and faced one another, Clark was the first to speak.  
"Fifteen missiles. Even if we assume that those are all Blonsky has, there's no way of telling what kind of range they have."

Natasha nodded. "Then we have to play this out as planned. I'll have Stane tell me the range on those missiles before I give him a penny. Speaking of which, has Lex sent the money yet?" 

Clark shook his head. "Not yet, He told me he would have it ready in the morning. All I need to do is pick it up." 

Natasha nodded. "I'll call Ward in the morning, have him do it."  
Clark shook his head again."Sorry, but there is no way that Lex gives it to him unless..." Natasha waggled her eyebrows at him, and he thought he might faint. "Are you crazy?!" 

"What?" She asked smiling innocently.

He groaned. "You want Grant Ward wearing my face to go and take money from Lex." 

"You say that like it's a bad thing. Is playing my bodyguard starting to bore you?" She asked with a smile. 

"Not at all. But letting someone else impersonate me is not something that I'm comfortable with. Especially..." He hesitated, not quite sure that he wanted to mention what had happened before he got on the jet earlier. 

"Yes?" Natasha asked softly. 

"His rather crass attitude towards women. Back before I got on the jet he said some things, and we kind of had a scrap over it."  
"What things?" She said more sternly now.

Clark rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh he said he had first dibs on you, and that you were his girl."

"Oh did he now?!"She snarled at this in a way that made Clark flinch. Well I'll deal with him later for that!" She slammed her hand into her fist in frustration. She had always suspected Grant Ward had a thing for her, but never thought him be capable of being this stupid. She took several deep breaths before regaining her composure. She spoke softly "Although Ward is a pig I'm used to being objectified Clark." She shrugged. "I hate to tell you, but for someone in my position it's part of the job."

Clark shook his head. "That doesn't make it right. And I don't want you to ever think that that's how I see you. I don't think of you like that that. I never could." 

And it was true. The idea of Clark Kent objectifying a woman was completely ludicrous. When he wasn't on the job, the farm-boy turned SHIELD operative was more of a boyscout than Captain America.

"You're a rare breed of gentleman Clark." she told him before smiling. 

He blushed, and smiled back. "Thank you Agent Romanoff." 

"Natasha." She corrected. 

He opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off before he could start.  
"If you can be so confident to ask me out to dinner, you can call me by my first name." 

"Alright then Natasha it is." He replied.

She grinned at him sweetly. "Good boy. Now I suggest you get some sleep.

We've got a busy day ahead of us tomorrow."  
He nodded, and heading back into the bathroom changing into his pajamas. When he came back out Natasha was already dressed for bed. She smiled at him before walking up, and pecking hi cheek lightly.

"Goodnight Clark."

His face turned red as red kryptonite, and he gulped.

"Uh, Yea goodnight Natasha."

He walked as fast as he could back to his bedroom, and thought he heard chuckling from behind him. As he entered he entered his room he turned to see Natasha waving at him playfully. He gulped again, and closed the door behind him before turning in for the night.

**_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be up soon.**_**

**_**Thank you again Dragonball X Avalon for your help, and support in writing this story.**_**

_**_**Please review people, and keep in clean.**_**__**_** Thank you, and God bless! :)**_**_


	12. Chapter 12

.  
_**The Next Morning At**__** The Luthor Mansion...**_

"Clark. Good to see you." Lex said as he stood up, and walked around his desk to where "Clark" stood. In reality, it was Grant Ward in a mask, but Lex was none the wiser.

"You too Lex. How are things?" He asked.

Lex chuckled. "Just fine. My father's being his usual charming self, trying to get me to follow his plan for my life."

"What did you tell him?" Ward asked, trying to sound as much like Clark as possible.

Back in the jet, Clark stood next to Natasha, Steve and May, listening to the entire conversation. Ward was doing fine so far. All he had to do was wrap things up and leave.

"I told him to get out of my house. But you didn't come here to ask about my father Clark." Lex said, and walked over to his desk. He opened a drawer, and retrieved briefcase. He placing it on top of the desk, an d smiled at his young friend. "Two hundred million dollars should be more than enough to impress your mystery woman."

Ward smirkred. "Oh it will be. Thanks Lex." He picked up the briefcase.

Lex looked at him with concern, and tears almost formed in in his eyes as he spoke softly.

"Clark, are you sure you want to do this? I know what happened to Alicia hurt,

but trust me when I tell you that trying to transfer your feeling's onto another woman isn't the answer you're looking for. It will only cause more pain in the end." He patted his friend's shoulder, and Ward laughed.

On the jet, Clark looked at Natasha trying to tell her that he wasn't transferring his feelings for Alicia onto her. He had loved Alicia, but whatever he was feeling for Natasha it was different. Stronger even. However, Ward's next words made Clark push his feelings for Natasha aside, the young man had temporarily be overcame with raw fury.

"Alicia was a passing phase Lex. She's yesterday's news. Let's let go at that, okay? I'll see you later." Ward said, and strode out of the mansion. As Lex watched his young friend walk away, Lex was more grateful than ever that he had placed a tracker in the briefcase. Something was wrong with Clark, and it wasn't just a sudden desire for money.

**Back on the jet...**

Clark felt his fists clench at his sides, and grateful he was wearing the blue kryptonie ring. If he hadn't been, he would have burned a hole right through the plane. He felt a hand open his fist,. It was Natasha's. She looked up at him, and saw the hurt in his eyes. Slowly she stood up on tip toe, and kissed him on the forehead before whispering in his ear. "Breath Clark, We'll handle Ward together."

With that he felt Natasha's fingers thread through his own. He squeezed her hand in return, grateful for the comfort she was trying to give him. Slowly, Clark pushed his anger away. They would deal with Grant Ward later. Right now, he and Ms. Julius had to go and join Lucas and Stane. They walked out of the Jet, and made their way back to Stane's office

_**Stane's Office...**_

As they entered the room Lucas, and Stane got up from their seats. Stane was the first to speak. "Ah, there you are my dear." Stane said by way of greeting, though it was it was direct to Natasha more so than Clark for obvious reasons. "You weren't in your rooms this morning, and I was beginning to worry. I trust you slept well?"

Natasha nodded. "Our sleep was adequate for the occasion so yes. I apologize for worrying you."

Clark stepped forward trying to turn the conversation back to business. "We had urgent business to attend too."

"I'll bet." Lucas said, giving Natasha a once over.

The next second Lucas found himself on his back, and Clark's fist smashing into his nose. Next he put his foot on Lucas's throat pressing slightly so as to cut off some of his oxygen.

"I just broke your nose. If I apply more pressure to your throat I will crush your larynx. Consider this your final warning. Keep your mouth shut, or I will shut it for you." He said, removing his foot, and allowing Lucas to stand once more.

Stane chuckled which earned him a withering look from Lucas. Natasha sighed, and spoke in a business like fashion."Now, let's get down to business. Your money will be here within the hour. But first, I want to talk to Blonsky. Secondly, I want to know the range of those missiles."

Stane protested."You will find out-"

But Natasha cut him off. "You'll tell us the range on those missiles now or we walk. Your choice."

Stane smiled a thin smile. "The missiles have a minimum range of ten miles, and a maximum range of twelve hundred."

"What's the fallout?" Natasha asked.

"There is no fallout. The blast will eliminate everything but human life." Stane said proudly.

"So if our target was Washington..." Clark suggested

"There would be no Washinton D.C. Only the inhabitants waiting for your command." Stane replied with a smile.

"Now, if there is nothing else let's go introduce you to the good doctor." He said, and Clark nodded.

The four of them walked out of Stane's office and across to the laboratory, finding things nearly identical to what they had seen the previous night. With one very important exception. The missiles were no longer in pieces. They were fully operational. And Doctor Emil Blonsky was being held at gunpoint.

"Stane, what are you doing?! I thought we agreed the Doctor wasn't going to know!" Clark asked.

Stane laughed. "Change of plans my boy. Now call Luthor and get my money here. Now."

"I told you-" Clark protested.

"Do it now, or the next thing Ms. Julius and the good Doctor see will be the face of God." He said even as his men surrounded Clark, and Natasha.

"Okay. Okay." Clark said calmly, pulling out his cellphone, and taking Natasha's hand with his free one. Stane smiled, thinking it was simply out of comfort while Lucas just grinned.

"Need your girlfriend to hold your hand kid?" Lucas asked.

Thankfully Natasha had caught on, and twisted the button on his watch which told Colson it was time for plan b.

An instant later the light's went out. Stane shouted to his men. "Don't just stand there you fools! Kill them!"

Just then the Steve's shield came shattering through the window quickly followed by Steve, and May. Steve looked over at Stane. "Sorry about the window old man. Is this a private party?"

Stane glared at him. "Well if it isn't the infamous Captain America! Come to die too?"

May smirked. "More like come to take you down creep!"

May lashed out kicking one of the mercenaries in the head, knocking him unconscious before following it up with a uppercut to another one's that snapped his neck.

"Non lethal take downs May! Non lethal!" Steve yelled, even as his shield impacted into a mercenary who had been aiming at the senior SHIELD agent.

"I thought that's what I had you for." She replied, hearing a groan from the second man she had taken down. He would need lots of therapy, but he would survive.

"Kid's these days. Expecting everyone else to clean up their mess." Steve quipped as he caught his shield, slamming it into yet another mercenary, sending him to the floor.

"Speak for yourself." Clark muttered, slamming his elbow into one guards jaw, while Natasha slammed her knee into a second man's stomach before punching him in the face. Clark pivoted, throwing Natasha into the air, even as he turned and took out the third guard, leaving the fourth with six broken teeth thanks to Natasha's left foot in his face. A moment later the light's came back on, Stane fighting back the urge to curse. The only people conscious aside from him were the Doctor, Clark, Lucas, the two women and that star-spangled imbecile.

"It's over Stane. We're putting you out of business. Permanently." Clark told him.

Stane laughed. "I think not son."

"I'm not your son, and we've got you outnumbered. It's four on two. Plus given the comments you both have made about Natasha, I somehow doubt seeing you being in any position to sell these missiles."

"Natasha? You don't mean Natasha Romanoff? The Black Widow?" Lucas asked.

Natasha smirked. "I'd say it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Linus. But then I'd be lying. Now why don't you both stand down before you get hurt?"

"That's funny. I was about to tell you the same thing." Stane said, tossing his pen on the floor.

"GET DOWN!" Clark yelled knocking Natasha to the floor as Steve did the same with May.

An instant later the pen exploded, sending rock and dust everywhere. Clark felt a piece of rock cut his cheek, but he didn't move. A few moments later, the dust settled and Clark stood up, helping Natasha to her feet.

"You alright?" Clark asked Natasha.

"I feel like I should be asking you that." She replied, and he chuckled.

"Just a scratch."

"Good."

Then she punched him in the shoulder.

"What was that-"

"I can protect myself."

"Sorry. Reflex."

"  
"For me, or for every pretty girl you see?" She asked with a smirk.

"Uh-"

Steve rolled his eyes. "Look, Can you two finish this on the honeymoon?!"

"We need to catch Stane and Lucas." May said. She rose, and went over to a Blonsky touching his neck to she if she could find a pulse. She found one. "He's alive. Hurt, but alive."

"Okay then. May get the missiles-" Steve said.

"They're operational. We can't move them." Clark interjected.

Steve glared. "Okay. New plan. Set this place to blow, and get back to the jet. Fly around and pick us up in ten minutes."

"What about you?" May asked.

"I'm going after Stane. Think you can handle your old friend Clark?"

'Yes sir." Clark replied with a grin.

"I could use some backup. If you're interested?" He asked Natasha.

She smirked."Thought you'd never ask."

"Steve-" May spoke up, but he cut her off.

"This isn't up for debate May! I'll be fine. Trust me" He said.

She leaned forward, and kissed him once. "Be careful."

He smiled. "Hey, I'm Captain America remember what could happen?"

She rolled her eyes, and proceeded to the missiles. Steve started to where the door had been, and then suddenly stopped cold, because walking through the splintered door frame was Obadiah Stane. Or more accurately, the Iron Monger.

"I bet you weren't expecting this were you Cap? As you can see I take my security very seriously." Stane said through his helmet.

" Wait hang on, I thought Stark destroyed that thing." Clark said to Natasha.

"Apparently not, and once this is over we're going to have a long talk about how you know about something that is supposed to be known only to level 7 agent." Natasha said sternly,

"Enough talk! Just kill them already!" Lucas said as he came up behind Stane.

"I'll leave Kent ,and Romanoff to you. They should be no trouble to someone of your many talents." Stane said, and Lucas grinned as he advanced toward the pair.

"Well Miss Romanoff, may I have this dance?" Clark asked gesturing toward the oncoming Lucas.

She grinned, and bowed to him. "But of course, Mr. Kent."

Meanwhile Stane had advanced on where Steve stood. Steve struggled to come up with a plan workable plan fast. Conventional weapons were next to useless, and even Steve's shield would just bounce off Stane's armor. Steve almost wanted to face-palm as he saw the answer. He looked at Clark's watch, and remembered what Fitz had said about the lazer. He called over to Clark.

"Hey boyscout, Toss me your watch!"

Clark slipped it off, and tossed it into Steve's waiting hand. He adjusted it, and a laser shot out splitting Stane's helmet right down the middle. Stane roared in anger as the remains of his helmet fell to the ground. He lashed out, and Steve looked again for another way to end this quickly. Then it suddenly dawn on him. Stane's head was now exposed. The former CEO of Stark industries was wide open for an attack. Steve jumped back out of range of Stane's blasts from his repulsers. Steve took a deep breath, and stepped back towards Stane. He raised his shield to fend off the blasts as he ran forward, and landed a solid left super soldier hook to the older man. The force of the blow toppled the Iron Monger backwards, where he lay unconscious. Steve walked over to his fallen adversary, and tore his armor off him piece by piece. May walked over to him.

"Still in one piece I see. Here." She said handing him a pair of wrist binders. "Use these."

"Thanks, How's our team fairing?" He asked as he put the binders on Stane. May shrugged. "See for yourself."

Behind her Lucas was pivoting as Clark tried to hit him. Natasha was circling looking for a weak point in his defenses. Lucas began to taut Clark.

"C'mon Kent, at least make it interesting." Lucas said as he dodged a punch from Clark which was followed by a kick to his shins. He lashed out with his right fist only to have Clark side step the blow, and catch his wrist. He then slammed his elbow hard into the ribs of Lucas who cried out in pain pulling away.

"AHH! Why you little-"

"That's enough out of you." Natasha said.

She then slammed her right hand into the man's throat. Lucas clutched at his throat, only to feel a small prick in his right arm. A second later, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Really? You just had to spoil my fun with a knock out dart." Clark said.

She laughed. "I'll make it up to you. Now what do you say we get out of here?"

"That sounds like a great idea." May said as she walked over and helped the Doctor to his feet.

"Wh...Who are you people?" He asked.

"We're with S.H.E.I.L.D. Now let's go." She said, walking over to the missiles and attaching small containers of C-4 to them. Five minutes later they watched from the jet as Stane's factory was turned to ash.

_**Aftermath of the mission on The Bus... **_

Colson clapped his hands in approval. "Good work people. After Some DNA testing done by FitzSimmons we determined that the Stane we encountered is in fact a clone of the original. Though who engineered him we still don't know, but we will in time. Meanwhile Stane and Lucas will be going to the fridge for a long time. His mercenary's will be extradited to their home countries to face trial, and those missiles will never see the light of day. Fury told me to order you all to take leave for the next three weeks."

"Sounds good Colson. But there's one thing I need to do first." Clark said, walking over to Ward, and slamming him into the wall.  
"You ever talk about Alicia like that ever again, and I will break every bone in your body." He told the older man before walking out of the room.

Ward took a step back from the wall only to be kneed in the groin by Natasha.

As he groaned Skye came to his aid helping him to his feet. She stared daggers at Natasha as she spoke. "What is with you?! I understand Grant went a lil too far, but that was uncalled for!"

Natasha smirked. "Was it now? So Ward fighting over me with Clark, and telling him I was his girl is okay with you then?"

Skye looked at Ward, and asked. "Is that true?"

He looked away, and she let go of him in disgust. He turned back to her. "I can explain Skye..."

"No, No you can't!" Without another word she jumped up, and karate kicked Ward in the face sending him sprawling to the ground out cold. She stood over him, and spat before turning to Colson.

"When he wakes up tell him we're done." She turned to Natasha. "Thanks for the heads up Romanoff." With that she stalked past them head to her room.

Natasha smiled, and spoke to Colson. "That's quite a handful of a girl you got there Phil. Need some help?"

Colson shook his head. "I can handle her, Thanks for the offer though."

She smirked. "Anytime Phil, anytime."

With that she turned on her heel, and began walking to where she thought Clark might be. A moment later she found him at the bar.

"What are you having? She asked curiously.

He smiled "Root Beer."

"Can I join you?" Natasha asked.

"Sure If you want too. What will you have?" He replied, and she smiled.

"A Diet Coke. But I was talking about in Smallville. I could use some time away from the city. And you still owe me dinner."

"I think the apartment above the Talon is for rent. But you'll raise a few eyebrows if you show up looking like you do now."

"Wrong hair color?" She asked with a smirk.

"No. It's actually..."

"Yes?" She asked, stepping up to him.  
"Um..."

"I'm just teasing. I know what you mean, and it's taken care of." She said, kissing him on the cheek before walking down the hall towards the kitchen.

Clark just followed her with his eyes, feeling his face heat up.

"You coming handsome?" She asked, and he grinned before following her.

**_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be up soon.**_**

**_**Thank you again Dragonball X Avalon for your help, and support in writing this story.**_**

**_**Please review people, and keep in clean.**_****_** Thank you, and God bless! :)**_**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_**Smallville Kansas, Smallville High School... **_

As the students piled into the hallway going to their lockers, or click of friends Clark entered hesitantly. True he was glad to be back there but the past few months had changed given him more of a perspective on life. For example serving with SHEILD, and the Avengers made him see just how small it really was. Most of these kids would either stay here the rest of their lives, or get only as far as Metropolis. They'd live a non eventful life ignorant to that the real world was like, and happy in their ignorance. He looked on at them with envy knowing that his life would be just the opposite. Suddenly a voice from behind him broke through his thoughts.

"Gives you a whole new way to look on things eh, Clark?" Clark turned to see Grant Ward standing behind him. He had an odd expression on his face as if he was lost in deep thought. "I wonder just how far most of them will actually get in life?"

"A lot farther than you I'd wager." Clark said.

Ward shrugged. "Maybe, and then maybe not."

"What are you doing here Ward? Didn't I already make it clear I didn't like you?"

Ward nodded, and looked down as he spoke. "You did, and that's one of two reasons why I am here. First, I owe you an apology for being so cavalier back earlier."

Clark arched an eyebrow. "Really? You're actually apologizing to me?"

Grant sighed, and raised his hands in exasperation. "Yes Clark! Gosh, Why is that so hard to believe?!"

Clark shrugged. "Because of the way you act."

Ward raised a hand. "Come again?"

Clark took a deep breath. "You act like everyone is inferior to you, and you have it all figured out."

Ward shook his head before looking at Clark. "Well I don't, and I'm sorry I came across that way. I also owe you an apology for what I said about your ex it a was tactless thing to say. I wish you the best with Nat."

Clark smiled. "Apology accepted Ward. But honestly there is nothing going on with Natasha, and me."

Ward raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh, Keep telling yourself that but I see how you look at her."

Clark gave him a puzzled look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ward rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I'm done. New topic."

Clark sighed caving. Okay, I'll admit I like her."

Ward grinned. "Of course you do what's not to like."

Clark just shook his head. "Look, can we just drop it?"

"Drop what handsome?" said a voice from behind.

They both turned in surprise to see...a sight that made both their jaws drop. There stood Natasha Romanova dressed like a quaint town school girl. Her hair was blond, and she wore a white shirt with the school slogan on it. On top of it she wore a brown leather jacket, and a jean skirt that barely came to her knees. Her face was different too. She looked to be seventeen at best instead of in her twenties.

She smiled as she walked up to them. "Careful boys you'll make me gush."

Clark stuttered. "Na...uh is that...how...you...uh you look good."

She looked at him amused. "Why thank you so what did you wanna drop?"

Clark evaded the question with a question sputtered. Wh...Who are you supposed to be?"

She cocked in eyebrow at him, and grinned mischievously. "I'm Delilah Wood, and you are avoiding my question."

Ward stepped in an attempt to save Clark. "Girl you look hot. Where have you been all my life?"

She glared at him. "Down boy, or do you need me to knee you again?"

Ward gulped. "Uh...No I'm good."

Clark chuckled. "Do I want to know?"

Ward gave him a glare that clearly said "_Don't go there" before turning back to Natasha. _

"_I know my_ assignment. Watch your backs, and blend in."

Just then they were interrupted by three people shouting. "CLARK?!"

The pair of them turned, and Clark grinned. There walking up to them were his closest friends in the world. Pete, Chloe, and Lana.

Clark extended a hand to Pete, and wrapped his friend in a bear hug.

"Pete when did you get in town?!"

"Two days ago man. My parents got back together. So the boys are back on town!" Pete said as he high fived his best friend.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "You know that is the most lamest song ever written in the late 90's right?"

"Good to see you too Chloe." Clark said gave Chloe a hug. "Still running the Torch?"

"Always." She replied. When she pulled away Lana stepped forward, and kissed Clark full on the lips making everyone except Natasha smirk. A pang of hurt, and jealousy hit her as she watched them. This could be a problem if she intended to get close to him, and even if he was just her assignment she still had half a mind to lay this girl out for even touching him. She was about to do something about it when she felt a firm hand on her shoulder. She turned to to see it was Ward. He shook his head as if to say "N_ot here_." She nodded, and relaxed as he patted her shoulder.

As Clark, and Lana pulled apart she smiled "I missed you Clark."

He stepped back shocked. "Yea...But what about Jason?"

She shook her head. "He left, and we're over."

Clark scratched the back of his neck feeling awkward. A cough from behind him made him turn red a little. He turned to introduce Grant, and Natasha to his friends but she beat him to it as she stepped forward. "Hi I'm Delilah Woods, and this is my brother Grant."

Grant waved, and smirked over at Chloe which earned him a glare from Pete.

Chloe smiled. "Welcome to Smallville. So where are you two from?"

Grant shrugged. "Around. I'm actually just dropping my sister off on my way to LexCorp. I got a job interview with Mister Luthor."

At the sound of the name "Luthor" Pete scowled, and walked of in a huff. Ward looked quizzically at Chloe. "Was is something I said?"

She rolled her eyes, and shook her head. "Don't take it personally. Pete just has an axe to grind with the Luthors is all."

Ward nodded. "Clearly. Well I gotta get going. It was nice meeting you. Take care my sister." With that he turned on his heel, and walked out.

Chloe looked after him before turning back to them. "A real charmer isn't he?"

Natasha looked wistful for as she spoke.  
"No, He's just overprotective, he's been that way since our parents died."

Chloe's face fell. "Oh wow. I'm sorry for your loss. How did-"

Natasha cut her off with five words. "The battle of New York."

Lana looked at her with genuine concern.

"I am sorry for your loss, If you ever need to talk my door is always open."

Just then the bell rang, and the pair of them jumped in surprise. Natasha was the first to speak after they regained their composer. "Well it was nice meeting you all, But I think I'd better get to class."

They all nodded their assent, and then Natasha turned her attention to Clark. "Uh Clark right?"

He nodded, and she continued looking at him with puppy eyes. "I'm supposed to be in Mister Wilson's home room could I persuade a tall dark, and handsome guy to show me the way?"

Clark gulped. "Uh... Sure."

Lana looked at them, and clenched her fist. "_Just who did this bimbo think she was?!"_ She thought. She would have to have a serious girl talk with her later. Fortunatley gym class was today so with any luck she could teach her a lesson then. But for the time being she had to pretend to be polite.

"I'm actually going that way Delilah. Clark, and Chloe have Ms. Davenport at the other end of the hall so I'll show you the way."

Natasha nodded her ascent. "Thank you Lana. See you later Clark." She said before waving goodbye. Clark Waved back sheepishly as Chloe grinned at him. On their way to class Chloe nudged Clark who looked at her with surprise. 'What?"

She chuckled. 'Looks like Lana has some competition."

He rolled his eyes. "Chloe, Don't start."

_**~Cut Scene~**_

Eric Marsh walked slowly down the halls of Belle Reeve in silence. Every day he woke the same way, and did the same thing. He got up, did fifty push ups, 60 sit ups, and then went to have his breakfast as he plotted his revenge. Except this morning was different. He'd been hauled out of his bunk by the gourds, and taken to an interrogation room where he met a strikingly petite woman. She wore a black dress suit, and had red highlights in her hair. Her voice as she spoke was as cool as a cucumber.

"Mister Marsh, Have a seat."

When he didn't comply she nodded to a guard, and he was forced to do so. She smirked, and pulled out a file from a folder that lay on the table. "It says here that you were attending Smallville High School when you started juicing on refined meteor rock, and were given the strength of ten men from it."

Eric raised an his eyebrows. "Yea so what?"

"We can give you your strength back, and get you out of here." She said matter of factly.

Eric frowned. "I'm sensing a catch."

"You sense correctly then." She said with a hint of a smirk. "Kill, Clark Kent."

Eric grinned. "Lady you got a deal."

"You will address me Miss V. Are we clear?!" She aid sternly.

Eric waggled his eyebrows at her. "Crystal Miss V."

_**Sorry for the long wait people. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the return of Eric Marsh. **_

_**Any thought on to who you think this Miss V is? Is she Hydra, or SHIELD?**_

_** Leave me your thoughts, and ideas. **_

_**Just remember with your reviews to be kind, and keep it clan.**_

_** If you can't do that then don't post a review. **_


	14. Chapter 14

"So, what's going on with you and our new friend?" Chloe asked as she and Clark walked toward Ms. Davenport's class.

"Who are you talking about?" He asked.

Chloe snickered. "Clark I've known you for years, and with a face like that you'd make terrible poker player. I was talking about Delilah Woods. The one you were tripping all over yourself for back there."

Clark had to bite his tongue to stop from correcting Chloe, to tell her that their new classmate was named Natasha, not Delilah . But if he did that, then she would ask questions. Questions that he couldn't answer. Questions that might cause Nick Fury to see Chloe Sullivan as a threat. And if that happened, then Clark would be at war with SHIELD. He would most likely be at war with Natasha. That was a war he wasn't sure he could win. It was a war he wasn't sure he wanted to. Not if the price was Natasha. But what exactly were he and Natasha? They had flirted with each other since the moment they met, and in a fit of bravery or madness, he wasn't sure, he had asked her out. The crazy thing was that she had accepted. Natasha Romanoff, one of the most beautiful women on the planet, had accepted a date with a farm boy from Kansas. And this wasn't the case of someone who was just flattered by his attentions. It wasn't like Natasha didn't know how beautiful she was. She knew, and if half the stories she had heard about her were true, she had used that beauty with lethal efficiency. She had gotten close with some of the worst humanity had to offer, and when the time was right, she had taken them out. She had played them for fools. And Clark had to wonder if she was doing the same to him. He wanted more than anything to believe that she had been flirting with him because she had feelings for him, that she had come back to Smallville because they had a date to keep. But could he really be sure that he wasn't just an assignment, that she wasn't doing a job for Nick Fury. He shook his head. Wondering about Natasha's motivations wouldn't do any good. He would either have to come right out and ask her or he would have to trust that things were as they appeared.

"Clark. Hello, Earth to Clark!" Chloe said, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Sorry Chlo. I was lost in thought." He replied, seeing that they were now in front of Ms. Davenport's class. He walked inside before the blonde could resume her questioning.

**~Cut Scene~**

"What's your problem?" Lana asked once she and Delilah were out of earshot of the others.

"Excuse me?" Natasha asked, acting as though she had no idea what the younger girl was talking about.

"Don't act like you don't know. Your jealous of what I have with Clark." Lana said, coming to a stop.

Natasha bit the inside of her mouth to stop herself from commenting. If she wasn't careful about what she said, Lana could be offended. And while Natasha didn't care if the girl was offended or if she had to knock the younger girl on her rear Fury would. He would rant and rave for hours about how she had failed in her objective of getting close to Clark. Then there would be the endless paperwork, followed by more lectures that would make her want to shoot someone. Of course she could always stay in a hotel or ask Clark for a place to crash, but both options had too many pitfalls. The hotel was out because no seventeen year old would have enough money for several weeks in a hotel room, while Clark's farm was out because even though Clark would have no problem letting her stay with him(knowing him he would probably offer to take the couch) Jonathan Kent would be watching her like a hawk. Which meant getting close to Clark would be nigh on impossible without breaking her cover in some form or fashion. So much as she wanted to explain to the little girl in front of her just how wrong she was, Natasha forced herself to smile at the blond.

"It's what you think Lana. I met Clark in Metropolis a couple weeks after what happened in New York. My car broke down and he fixed it. I've flirted with him, and even teased him a lot because he turns red too easy." She giggled at that last part, One because it was true, and two for a reaction. She got it. Lana smiled before continuing.

"So you don't have feelings for him?" She asked.

Natasha snorted."Feelings? Uh no. First off I barely know him, Second so not my type, and lastly he's like my brother." Natasha replied, barely keeping the smirk off her face when Lana nodded. People were so easy to fool. "Now, speaking of brothers, mine should be given an apartment by Lex Luthor. But I cannot be surrounded by his Metallica memorabilia for however long we're here, and I heard one of the girls mention the apartment in the Talon was for rent..."

"Just don't date Clark, and keep the apartment clean in case Lex comes by." She replied, and Natasha smiled as they approached their classroom.

"Thanks Lana, and don't worry Clark is nothing to me but a friend." She replied, and Lana nodded. They walked inside, Natasha allowing the smirk to stay on her face a moment longer. Phase one complete.  
Little did she know that she wouldn't be smiling for much longer. Unknown to her, Clark had heard everything. He got up out of his chair, and stocked out the door not even listening as Ms. Davenport called after him. "Mister Kent? Mister Kent?! Where are you going?!"

He turned a corner, and was about to run home when his cell buzzed.

Pulling it out of his pocket he looked at the caller ID it read "Steve Rodgers."

He raised his eyebrows, and answered the phone. "Hey Steve, Now isn't the best ti-"

He was cut short as Steve spoke. "Get back in class kid, and then meet me in the Kawachee Caves after school."

Clark looked at his phone, and then spoke. "Uh what if I say no?"

Steve spoke more firmly this time. "I'll march in there dressed as a gym instructor, and drag you back into your seat. Then if need be, I'll knock you out with a stun pin. You may don't care if you fail, or not. But I do. Now go to the bathroom, go back to class, and meet me after school. Understood?"

Clark sighed "Yes sir." He hated to admit it, but like usual Steve was right.

**_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be up soon.**_**

**_**Thank you again Dragonball X Avalon for your help, and support in writing this story.**_**

**_**Please review people, and keep in clean.**_****_** Thank you, and God bless! :)**_**


	15. Chapter 15

Later that day Clark was nowhere in sight, and Natasha mentally kicked herself for it. How was she supposed to get close to him if he eluded her, and then there was Lana to consider. Somehow she struck her as odd. She couldn't put her finger on it but something was off about her. Plus her still having feelings for Clark wouldn't make things any easier. So the question was how to get her to back off without giving too much away of who she was dealing with. Her thoughts were interrupted however by a perky that came from behind her.

"Penny for your thoughts."

She turned to find the blond she had met earlier eying her curiously.

"Oh hey, Uh Chloe right?"

"Yea that's me, you okay? You looked like you were light years away."

"I'm fine, just a lot on my mind."

"I can imagine new life, new school, and new people it's a lot to take in."

"Yeah...um."

"What?"

"Nothing it's just there's this guy..."

"Oh. Does he happen to be talk dark, and handsome?"

"Yes."

"Ah, So it's Pete then?"

Natasha raised an eyebrow, and look at Chloe as if she'd flipped. "You said "TALL" right?"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah."

Natasha snorted. "Look Chloe I know I'm new here, and all but Pete isn't exactly what I'd refer to as tall."

At this Chloe laughed. "I know that! I was just teasing you, besides you're not the type to go after another woman's man. Are you?"

Natasha shrugged. "Not exactly."

Chole's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

Natasha sighed. "It's not Pete. It's..."

"Clark." Chloe finished.

Natasha looked at her surprised. "How'd you know?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Please, The way you were with him earlier spells obvious."

Natasha blushed, and Chloe pressed on. "So? What's the problem?"

Natasha made plain with one word. "Lana."

Chloe looked confused. "What about her?"

"Uh...Look don't tell here I told you this okay?"

Chloe nodded, and Natasha continued. "Well she kind of blackmailed me."

Chloe's eyebrows rose. "How so?"

Natasha rubbed the back of her neck. "Well I told her I needed a place to stay, and she said I could stay at the apartment in the Talon. But I have to not date Clark, or she'll throw me out."

Chloe's voice rose in shock. "She said that to you?!"

Natasha put a finger up to her lips. "Shh...Keep it down will ya?!

Chloe blushed as she saw the other people in the hall gawking at her. Her ears turned red in embarrassment, and she looked down at Natasha. "Sorry." she squeaked.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Look can we go somewhere more private to talk about this?"

Chloe nodded. "Follow me."

With that she turned on her heel, and lead the way to the Torch. Once inside she close the door, and locked it. Looking at Natasha she crossed her arms over her chest, and huffed. "So it seems Lana is at it again! _E_very time someone takes an interest in Clark she tries to scare them off!" _E__xcept this time she has went too far!" _Chloe thought. "She had no right to give you that kind of ultimatum! She doesn't own Clark."

Natasha squirmed a lil. "Chloe I'm new here, and it's my first day. I like Clark sure but I don't want to cause trouble."

Chloe walked over to her, and patted her on the shoulder. "Hey don't worry, okay? You didn't start this, Lana did, and I know just how to take care of her."

Natasha looked at her quizzically. "How?"

Chloe smiled. "Uh uh, a good reporter never reveals her soiurce. Just leave it to me."

Natash smiled at her. "Thanks Chloe if there's anything I can do..."

Chloe waved her off. "Just make Clark happy, and we'll call it even." She extended her hand. "Deal?"

Natasha shook it firmly. "Deal."

**Who is Chloe gonna get involved? Any ideas? **

**Please give me your thoughts, ideas, reviews, and as always keep them positive/clean. **


	16. Chapter 19

**Later that afternoon... **

Lex sat on his leather couch, and sighed in complete relaxation as his latest conquest of women massaged his shoulders. Her soft but firm touch made him feel like he was in heaven. No woman, not even Victoria, or his ex wife Helen had skill like this. "Mm, More to the left Avie."

She leaned in, and playfully nibbled his ear. "It's Evie, Mr. Luthor."

He grunted a response, and made mental noted to get her number later. It was more than likely she wouldn't last more than a few dates with him before he tossed her aside. Good women were so rare to find these days, and his share of the real deal was even more rare. He smiled ruefully, _"Yes there in lay the problem"_ he thought.

Abruptly his thoughts were broken as Chloe burst into the room followed by Dominic on her heels. She was fuming openly as the poor butler tried stop her from taking one step further.

"As I said before Miss Sullivan, Mister Luthor is quite busy at the moment."

Lex placed a hand on Evie's, and tapped gently. "Will you excuse me for a moment?"

She nodded, and walked out. Lex stood, and spoke before Dominic could call security.

"It's alright. Miss Sullivan clearly has something on her mind otherwise she wouldn't be barging in like this." He nodded once at the butler. "That will be all Dominic."

The other man bowed politely, and walked out closing the double doors as he went.

Lex sauntered over to the bar before speaking. "So to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit Chloe? Got a article you wanna write up on me about my conquests? I'm sure that would be a good gossip story..."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Cute Lex. I'm here about the Talon, or more to be more prescise your contract with your Lana."

Lex's brow furrowed as he poured himself a scotch, and he turned looking quizically at her. "What about it?"

"Does ownership include the right to blackmail others to get what you want?"

"Not that I recall. Why?"

"Because that's exactly what Lana is doing!"

Lex took a sip of his scotch. "Maybe you better sit down, and tell me all about it."

They both walked to the couches, and sat opposite one another. Chloe was was the first to speak. She outlined what had happened at school earlier that day sparing Lex none of the details, and including of which the new arrivals. When she got the part where Delilah had told her about her voice got louder, and and she became more animated with her outrage. "...And then she had the audacity to tell her that if she wanted the apartment at the Talon that she could have it as long as she didn't date Clark!"

The room became quiet, and Lex's interest in his drank was completely gone. He usually made it a rule not tamper in affairs of the heart, but when it came to Clark that rule was nonexistent. After all he was the closest thing Lex had to a real brother, and he was not about to let someone force him into something unless... He stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Does Clark seem to reciprocate this girl's feelings for him?"

Chloe shook her head. "He hasn't said anything to me if that's what your asking. But judging by his actions I'd say yes?"

Lex nodded in understanding. Clark was ready to move on just as Lana had several months ago after her break up with Jason. The only trouble was she wanted to move on with Clark, and was willing to resort to any means as to make sure that happen. Lex shook his head as if making up in his mind about what to do.

"Were I my father I'd say Lana had what it takes to be a Luthor. But I'm not my father. But to answer your question, No our contract does not include the right to blackmail a potential tenant. Thank you for bringing this to my attention Chloe, and I promise I'll deal with it personally."

Chloe stood, and smiled at him before turning to go. "Thanks Lex, You're a real friend."

Lex nodded. "I try to be one Chloe. Have a good afternoon."

**_Ooo looks like Lana is in for it now. Wanna guess at what's gonna happen?_**

**_ If so please leave me a review on what you'd like to see happen. _**

**_As always please keep your reviews clean, and kind._**


	17. Chapter 20

**Meanwhile in the Kwatche Caves... **

Clark stood transfixed at the sight that played out before him. There in the palm of Steve Roders hand played a video recording of Captain America, and his howling comandos. As the video continued he sawthem board a train, a small battle insue, and the tragic death of Sargent Bucky Barnes. When the video ended he looked at Steve to find fresh tears on his face. Clark's heart went out to the older man for the loss of his fallen comrade, and he spoke softly. "Steve I'm so sorry."

The older man nodded his ascent. "Bucky was my best friend, and it was my fault that he died."

Clark shook his head. "No Steve, It wasn't. You were down on the ground, and he died defending you."

Steve smirked, and looked down at the floor. "I appreciate the sentiment kid, but I'm afraid we'll have to agree to disagree on that one."

Clark shrugged. "Alright, But if I may ask what does all of this have to do with me"

Steve brought his head up, and looked Clark straight in the eye. "When we were going into that heated mission I had called in for backup because of Bucky."

Clark look at him confused as Steve continued. "It's my fault that Bucky died. I was scared that unless I called in for backup you'd end up like him because of me."

Realization dawned on Clark's face as if he'd been struck by Kryptonite. "I get it Steve but you can't hold yourself responsible for Bucky's death. From what I saw it wasn't your fault. Bucky was just doing his job which was to watch out for his team. I get that I had the same cocky attitude as him, and that I remind you of your former partner. But I'm not him, and I can't get hurt the same way like him.''

Steve looked at him confused, and Clark continued.

''Does anybody else know about this holo memeory you've shown me?''

Steve shook his head. ''No one but Fitzsimmons, They designed it after all. Why?''

Clark held up his left hand, and then removed the blue kryptonite ring from it. He then took a granade from his belt, and crushed it in his hand. Clark then opened his hand to show that he'd contained the blast within his fist. Steve's eyebrows shot up in amazement. ''How?!''

Clark smiled. ''I'll tell under one condition.'' He stretched out his hand. ''You keep my secret, and I'll keep yours. Deal?''

Still in shock Steve shook it firmly ''Deal.''

The two men smiled at one another, and spoke slowly. ''Steve before I tell you everything I wanna know something. Why did you bring me to the caves of all places?''

Steve chuckled. "There are two reasons I brought you here kid. First this is the most secluded place around here to show you that recording. I doubt the Locals are ready for memory recorded videos. Second I bugged Natasha, and I know what she said to your ex. Clark, You have to understand something. I know Nat, and I know you both like each other. But she is here undercover as is Ward. With that being said she has to blend in with the locals or she'll look suspicious. So don't take to heart she says while she's here. It's an act okay?"

Clark wondered if that included the feelings he thought she had for him as well. But instead of voicing this he simply nodded, and smiled a little. "Okay, Thanks Steve."

Steve patted him on the back grinning. "Hey no problem kid. Now I think I better get you back home before your folks start to worry. But make no mistake you are going to tell me eveything on the way. Come on."

They walked out of the caves, and headed to Steve's jeep but unknown to them a figure lurked in the shadows that had overheard their entire exchange. As they pulled away, and headed down the road the figure detached itself from it's hiding place to woman dressed like she just walked out of an IT department.

''My God, I've got call Oliver! His trip to Smallville may have just become more complicated."

_**Sorry for no update in a while. Life has been busy, and finding the time to finish has been difficult. **_

_**But I hope you like this chapter. I'll update when I can but anyway leave a review if you like. Just don't be rude, curse, or use any vulgar. **_

_**I welcome others opinions as long as they are constructive, and clean. Otherwise don't leave a review. **_

_**To answer a recent reviewers question. Clark could be hurt by Ward because of the blue kryptonite. For more info see episodes like ''Blue, and Salvation'' in Smallville. **_


End file.
